Just the Two of Us
by AntoinetteD
Summary: Harry Potter is the unlucky auror to be assigned to gaurd Severus Snape as they older man travels abroad. Loathing quickly turns into something more confusing...and more hot. How will the two men handle being around each other. HP/SS. Smut. all of age.m/m
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just the Two of Us.

Summary: Hp/Ss. Two yrs after the Deathly Hallows. Both of Age. Warning! M/M explicit Sex. Slightly OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in my story. I do not own the world that J.K. Rowling has created. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, the rest of my characters and the world in which my story takes place.

"You can go in now Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded his thanks to the perky blonde witch and strode into Minister Kingsley's office. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion when instead of seeing Kingsley he was greeted by the odd sight of his boss and leader of the Aurors Arthur Weasley and odder enough Severus Snape. Harry stopped just outside the threshold of the room and coughed nervously, "Arthur what're you…"

Arthur stopped his words by raising a hand and motioning to a seat in front of the desk. Harry moved forward but like Snape stood slightly behind the chair. Arthur looked amused, "Now that we're all here I believe we can begin. You may be wondering why the minister asked you both to be here…"

"Speaking of the minister, why is he not here?" Snape asked his dark eyes flashing.

Harry felt his skin tighten at the sound of that voice. He hadn't seen Severus Snape in over seven years. Not since the Battle of Hogwarts when Harry had saved the man from Voldemorts snake Nagini. He'd seen the man a few times after that night, at Gala's and around the ministry but had never stopped to chat. After all it wasn't as if they had ever been bosom buddies. But somehow even now that deep and silky voice made him feel like the naughty child getting caught doing something wrong back in Hogwarts.

Snape looked better than he did while he was teaching, that was obvious. His skin was no longer sallow, but a creamy, supple looking milky white. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back by a black leather band, but no longer fell limply or looked dull with grease. It was terribly soft looking and when it shined in the light there were hints of blue in the strands. Even his eye's appearance had improved. The black half moons that lived on the skin under his eyes had disappeared and the lines pulling at the corners were gone, leaving his eyes looking fresh and deep as black pits. And all though he still wore those thick, dark cloaks, Snape's body looked refreshed. He was holding himself in graceful way, no longer looking like an overgrown bat.

Harry forced his eyes from Snape and back to his boss. Arthur was standing now too, his eyes cautious, "The minister couldn't be here with us but asked me to be here to tell you both about your mission."

"Mission? What mission Arthur?" Harry's eyes flicked over to Snape and saw that the man was frowning at the head Weasley with confusion on his face too.

"Well Mr. Snape it's about your veritaserum x potion." Arthur flushed when Snape's dark eyes flashed dangerously but plunged on, (rather bravely, Harry thought), "You set in an application requesting time off to go abroad for certain rare and dangerous ingredients, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. But why would it concern you or Potter?"

Arthur puffed up considerably with pride, "Well I am the head of the Auror office and when the minister asked for me to assign one of my best Auror's to the case it became my concern."

Harry and Snape both stiffened. Harry leaned forward his forehead wrinkled, "What case am I supposedly assigned too?"

"Well you are to accompany Mr. Snape abroad and act as his guard as he acquires what he needs for his new version of Veritaserum."

Both Snape and Harry began speaking loudly and quickly, both voices filled with indignation and outrage. "Mr. Weasley you can't be serious!" From Harry and a menacing, "Like I would need that bloody brat marauding as my guard, he's more likely to get me killed!"

Then Harry was glaring at Snape, "I'm bloody good Auror, not that I 'would' risk my life for yours, again!"

"Oh have you gotten over your, 'I'm a hero and must try to save everyone, including those who do not need my help' thing then?" Snape snarled back, his eyes flashing.

"You weren't saying that when Nagini was at your throat!"

Fire burned in the blackest part of Snape's eyes and his mouth opened with a low growl, but Mr. Weasley slammed in palms onto the desk and shouted, "Enough! You two act like such children. There will be no questioning this. Harry you will accompany Mr. Snape on his journey and Mr. Snape if you attempt to elude or dissuade Harry in any way from doing his job, you will be barred from your funds and laboratory. Understood?"

Snape looked ready to argue a bit more, but Harry just nodded and stood. Without looking at the potions master he said, "I suppose we should begin arrangements for our trip." He set his jaw and nodded to Arthur, "I'll see you for dinner later Arthur."

Arthur smiled in relief. Clearly he had been worried that his adopted son would be angry with him about his latest mission. Harry cleared his throat, "So Snape, should we take it in your office or mine?"

"Like I would step a foot into the cubicle you call an office. You may come down to my lab." Snape stood in that graceful way and without another glance at Arthur or Harry strode out of the office.

Harry let out a huffy little breath but hurried to follow the taller man. He lagged slightly behind Snape, not wanting to have force small talk as they walked to a lift. Snape rang the button once, his lips tense and arms crossed. With a ding, the lift opened and revealed a small redheaded woman, who was immediately familiar to Harry.

"Harry!"

Heart clenching, Harry blinked in surprise, "Ginny, hello. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Dad and Ron. What're you…" Ginny started when she saw who he was with and her startled eyes flickered back to Harry. "Er…Everything all right Harry?"

Feeling a flicker of amusement, Harry's eyes flickered to Snape. He watched the man's eyes roll obviously and resisted the urge to chuckle. "Yeah everything's fine. Mr. Snape and I just have to business to attend to."

Ginny stepped out of the lift and nodded, "Okay, I'll just see you at the burrow tonight then. Er…shall I tell mum to expect you and a…guest?"

"Yes I'll see you later and nope it'll just be me."

The redhead smiled and stepped forward to embrace him, "See you later Harry."

Harry watched her walk off before realizing that Snape was already in the lift, ready to push the button. He hurried into the lift and they both rode up in silence. Once Snape finally led them into the office, Harry leaned up against the door and waited quietly. Sure enough, Snape turned around with a low curse. "As it seems we are both forced into this situation, I say we go, get over with and come back as quickly as possible. It will take me a few days to set all my affairs in order but I believe we should meet here in two days, ready to go. Nine o'clock in the morning seems a reasonable time. I would bring enough clothing and supplies to last a few weeks or so."

With a nod, Harry pushed off the door, "Alright that sounds reasonable. I'll meet you here in a few days' then."

Snape glared at him, "Another thing Potter, I'm not pleased to have you going as you always seem to be underfoot. But this potion is of great importance to my career and to the ministry, so I'm going to ask that you take the next few days to focus on that thought, try to grow some emotional maturity."

Anger flashed into Harry's gut and he scowled, "Please do not delude yourself into thinking, that I'm still that fifteen year old boy who enjoys getting on his teachers nerves. I'm not, I'm twenty-four years old and professional Auror. I just want to do this mission, come back and be done with it. I'm not any happier about it then you are."

He thought he saw surprise flicker in those pitch black eyes but refused to question it, "I'll meet you here in two days, nine am." Without another word he turned and walked out of the office, leaving Snape standing there silently staring down at him.

"I can't believe you suggested Harry dad! Are you trying to get Harry killed or thrown into Azkaban?" Ron gave his father a disgruntled look around the mouthful of potatoes stuff inside his mouth.

"Honestly Ronald, I think Harry is mature enough to make it a few weeks with Snape. And from what I know Snape wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize his potion making. Supposedly this new potion he's making is going to revolutionize the way the ministry is going to handle interrogations with prisoners." Hermione spoke as she spoon fed her small daughter mashed carrots.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Let's hope so, if the way the meeting went today was any indicator Ron might not be far off his guess."

"Well, you'll just have to be the mature one then Harry. It's time for you both to get over this little feud." Hermione laughed as her daughter turned to spit the food out directly onto her father's shoulder.

Ron gave a slightly disgusted and amused look but shook his head, "You just don't get it Hermione, Snape tortured Harry for years, and it's not just something he can get over."

"Hermione's right Harry, this mission is more important that your and Snape's mutual dislike of each other. I only picked you because I know you can leave the past in the past and focus on the mission at hand." Arthur sighed from his seat at the head of the table, even though his face was tired, his eyes were alert on Harry's.

"I know and I told Snape as much today. As far as I'm concerned this is just business."

Harry finished his glass of wine and sat back in his seat. He watched absentmindedly as Hermione and Ron finished feeding little Rose, and attempted to clean her up with little success. The child was quite the firecracker with the perfect amounts of both her parents' personalities. They were happy, Ron and Hermione, married right outside of school. Ron had followed Harry to the Auror's and Hermione was working on opening her own department in the ministry, dedicated to the assimilation of muggle born children into the wizarding world.

His friends were happy as was his adoptive family. George and Fred's business was still booming and quite popular. Ginny had joined an all female quidditch team, Bill and Fleur's young child was doing spectacular and the two were already talking about another, much to Mrs. Weasley's delight. Percy was engaged to his Ms. Penelope and Charlie was doing well in Romania with his dragons. Remus and Tonks child Teddy was being raised by his grandmother and was excelling at changing his appearances.

The only one who didn't seem to be advancing in his life plans as much as everyone had expected was Harry. He'd tried dating a few witches, even a few wizards but they'd either been after his money and fame or they just didn't interest him for long enough for him to make a commitment. He lived in a reasonable flat in London but he knew it wasn't exactly the type of place he wanted to settle down in. Sometimes he got lonely and worried that he would never find someone to settle with, that he would end up alone for his whole life. And it was the moments like this that he would get saddest, surrounded by all the happy Weasley's comfortable and happy with their lives.

Pouring himself some more wine, Harry swallowed it back and stood, "Well I've got a trip to plan, so I best be off."

There were several protests but Harry just smiled and waved them away, "I really can't stay. But thank you for the dinner Mrs. Weasley. Arthur, Ron I will see you at work tomorrow. Ginny it was great to see you as always and yes I will bring you back your book before I leave Hermione."

His surrogate family smiled at him and each gave him a strong hug. Harry flooed back to his home and landed with a thud on the hardwood floor. Looking around his comfortably lived in apartment. He gave a disappointed sigh and slunk into his kitchen to pour himself a strong scotch. His life was just so…dull lately. No lover, no family to call his own, nothing more than this dingy little flat.

A tap at the window drew his attention and he opened it. A large black owl flew into the kitchen with a hoot. Harry gave the unfamiliar owl a distrustful look, "What've you got for me then."

The owl gave him a slightly disgruntled look and held out its leg. A small black envelope was tied to it. Harry reached forward but something in the birds eyes made him hesitate, "I curse birds that bite me, be aware of that."

Giving him another slightly more sullen hoot, the owl hopped forward. Harry gently removed the note and the black bird jumped into the air and flew out the window. Opening the envelope he scanned the letter. It was a note from Snape, his handwriting graceful and precise. It was just a simple list of types of clothing he should bring, what not to bring and again the time they would be meeting.

A strange feeling pulled at Harry's gut and with a start he realized he was excited. Yeah, it would be terrible being in such close quarters with Snape for weeks, but the idea was also exciting. Finally some conflict and drama in his life, it was exactly what he needed to break out of his monotony. And there was no way that travelling around Europe with Snape for two or more weeks could be boring, Harry thought with a wry smile.

"Mr. Potter I'm surprised that you made it on time. Is Ms. Granger still in charge of waking you every day?"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, "I'm sure her husband wouldn't appreciate that, although she does help me pick my clothes out for the week."

"They actually married? I don't know whether to have higher hopes for the next generation of Weasley's or to feel amused that Granger's children lost out on her exceptional memory." Snape rolled his eyes and looked around for Harry's bags, "Are you not ready?"

"I am. I've shrunken my bags. It's easier than carrying them around." Harry smirked and pulled out his wand, "Are you?"

Snape nodded, "I am." He strode into his lab, past his hardworking employee's and into his office. "We can apparate from here."

Harry's lips pulled down a bit, "Where are we headed?"

The older man must have noticed his frown because a malicious grin popped up onto his face, "Oh, you don't like to apparate then?"

"I'm not a fan, no." Harry scowled and kicked at the floor, he hated admitting the weakness to anyone, but especially Snape.

He expected the next comment from Snape, "I can't believe it, the great Harry Potter afraid of apparating. What would his hordes of adoring fans think?"

"I am not afraid of it! I just don't particularly enjoy it." Harry scowled at Snape, his eyes narrowed, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Albania. And no need to fret Potter, we can only do side-along apparition. We have to be discreet about where were going and I can't take the chance that anyone is following you or has a trace on you."

"What about you? We don't know that someone isn't tracing you." Harry didn't exactly enjoy the fact that he would have to trust Snape with his safety during apparition.

"No need to get that look, I'm not going to splinch you or ditch you somewhere Potter." Snape sniffed as though this was an idea he'd thought of but had to abandon. "I've accepted the fact that you're to come along. And anyone, no one would be following me. 'I'm' not the one that has reporters and stalkers following my every move."

Harry conceded this was true and gave a rather brave nod of his head, "Alright then."

Snape held out his arm and stared at Harry with a slightly disturbed look on his face as he said, "Come on then, let's not waste any time. The sooner we can get this done the sooner we'll be rid of each other."

Stepping forward, Harry hesitated before grabbing the arm. Glancing up, he stared into Snape's bottomless eyes and noted the hesitancy there also. It gave him a nervous but also relieved little tug in his stomach. Clearly Snape wasn't as ready to go on this journey with him as the older man thought. The pale but surprisingly plump lips pulled into half a sneer, one that clearly held a dare and Harry smirked back.

Reaching out, he grabbed the lean arm and closed his eyes. He heard Snape make a low huff and wondered how long it had been since the older man had actually physically been touched. But before he could really delve into the thought, they were spinning in that gut wrenching and terrible way. He was pressed into Snape's body in that uncomfortable tunnel of magic and he tried not to shiver at how cold the man's body seemed to be. He forced his mind away from his troubling thoughts and waited for his feet to land on stiff ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Feet slamming into the ground, Harry relied on the arm he was clutching on to keep on his feet. Of course the arm he was holding on to belonged to Severus Snape and so he wasn't really too surprised when the arm was pulled out of his grasp and he toppled dizzily to the ground. Letting out a low groan, Harry tried to keep his stomach from clenching nauseatingly. The cold air around him helped him to settle his spinning stomach and he gulped it in gratefully.

"If you're going to vomit, try to aim it away from my shoes. And try to be quick about it won't you?" Snape's voice sounded clear and that gave Harry the bravery to send a nasty look up to the man. The man returned a bored look at him and pointedly looked at his watch.

After a few moments, Harry felt well enough to pull himself up to his feet. Glancing around, he noted that they were outside of a small, snow covered village. "Is this a wizarding village?"

"Obviously or we would not have apparated in plain sight."

"Witty…" Harry mumbled under his breath. "Inn or tent?"

"As much as I wish it were inn, we can't chance staying in the village. I brought a tent we will set it up in the woods outside the village." Snape nodded at a knot of wood's just behind the main part of the village. It wasn't particularly nice looking forest, the tree's blackened and snow covering most parts of the tree's and ground.

But Harry just nodded and started off towards them, he distinctly hear Snape crunching along after him and ignored the uncomfortable prickling feeling on the back of his neck. Once they found a place where the ground was hard and there wasn't too much snow, Snape summoned the tent out of his bag. Poles, stakes and the leather parts of the tent flew out and landed in a messy pile on the ground.

After a few moments of staring at the mess on the ground, Harry looked up at Snape and noticed the same look of confusion and frustration on the man's face. "Er…I don't suppose you know how to set up a tent?"

"No…You don't either then?" Snape scowled and sent a shallow kick at the tent parts.

"My aunt and uncle didn't exactly take me on holiday." Harry snorted at the thought of sharing a small tent with the Dursleys. The image was so hilarious that a chuckle was pulled out of him, surprising him and Snape. "So you've never been camping then?"

"No, my parents didn't…" Snape snapped his mouth closed and his icy demeanor returned, "Did Ms. Granger do all the handy work when you were all on your little journey then?"

Harry scowled and then let out a low sigh, "She knew about tents…Her and Ron." Snape scowled too, like he hadn't expected Harry to admit that Hermione had put together the tent while they were hunting for horcruxes.

After about an hour of arguing, a few threats of physical harm and much cursing, Harry and Snape finally managed to put together the tent. It sagged depressingly in few places but Harry suspected once they were inside that it would be livable, just like most wizard tents. Once inside however, Harry's jaw dropped at the depressing sight in front of him. It was clearly not one of the more impressive wizarding tents.

Two small uncomfortable cots were crammed into the corners of the tent, there was a small kitchen area shoved into another part of the tent and what Harry assumed was a loo in the only other part of the tent unoccupied. The idea that he would have to share such tiny quarters with Snape pulled a groan from his lips, "Bloody hell."

Snape pushed in past him and his eyes slightly widened, "Oh…This is what the shop keeper meant."

"Let me guess, she tried to convince you that a larger tent would be more comfortable for such a long trip with two people and you thought she was just trying to take your money." Harry laughed darkly and sank onto his small cot.

"She was also a gibbering idiot, kept giggling and dropping her notes. I don't know how anyone would take her seriously." Snape snapped, his eyes flashing. He let out a dignified sniff and shrugged, "I've stayed worse places." His eyes narrowed on Harry's, "Though I must say the company was better."

"Yes I'm sure it was loads of fun to share a tent with a couple death eaters." Harry snorted and fell back against his bed.

Snape surprised him by letting out an amused noise, "It did get rather tedious all the devoted talk about the Dark Lord."

"Well I assure you I'm not interested in tedious or devoted talk about the Dark Lord."

"Rather reassuring." Snape tossed his bag onto his own cot and stepped into the tiny area where the kitchen was.

Harry listened to the shockingly comforting noises coming from the kitchen and didn't even bother to wonder what Snape was up too. As the older man cooked, the small tent grew nicely warm and began to smell like heavenly cooked eggs and ham. His stomach growled appreciatively and after a few long moments stood and wandered over to investigate.

The dark haired man stood at the small stove, his gestures sure and confident. He was clearly used to cooking for himself, something Harry had never mastered. He usually ordered in for take away or went out to eat. It was actually rather impressive how good the food looked. He cleared his throat and Snape acknowledged his presence by tipping his head slightly to the side, his motions never hesitating. "You cook?"

"Obviously Potter."

"So…What're you making?"

"The American version of an omelet…Or are you really that stupid that you can't recognize an omelet?"

Harry's lips pulled down, "I've never had an omelet."

Snape actually turned and gave him a disbelieving look, "You've never…Don't lie Potter it's not becoming. Everyone's had an omelet."

"I haven't. I mean my aunt used to make them for my cousin and uncle but I always got cold cereal…" Harry flushed with embarrassment and strode away from the disbelieving look still on Snape's face.

He huffily laid back down on his cot, the smells and sounds coming from the kitchen no longer as comforting as they were before. Instead they sounded like everything he'd never had. Harry jumped in surprise when a something warm landed on his stomach. Opening his eyes, his mouth opened in shock when he saw what, was clearly a plate with half the omelet Snape had been cooking. The older man for his credit was standing leaning against the small refrigerator in the kitchen, his eyes on his own plate.

Harry opened his mouth to say thank you and stopped. Emotion was clogging his throat in an uncomfortable way and he was becoming quickly disturbed by the fact that Snape was responsible for it being there. Picking up his fork, he glanced back up at Snape and waited for the man to take a bite of his own food first. When Snape began eating, Harry glanced back down the omelet steaming on his plate. With slightly trembling fingers, Harry picked up his fork and carefully cut a piece of the omelet off.

Feeling eyes on him but pretending not to notice, Harry lifted the fork to his mouth and tasted the omelet for the first time. A groan of satisfaction filled the room and he couldn't even bring himself to care. The eggs were perfectly salted and soft. The ham warm and melted in his mouth, the cheddar cheese that Snape had sprinkled on the last moment was melted and sharp in his mouth. Overall the effect was nearly orgasmic. He let out a happy chuckle and swallowed, "Oh…That's what it is."

Snape asked quietly, "What what is?"

"Well, my cousin was always just a tiny bit nicer after eating one of these. Now I get it. It's like heaven isn't it?" Harry bit his bottom lip and glanced up, pink lighting up his cheeks.

He was flabbergasted to see that Snape had a slightly discomfited look on his face. The older man shifted uncomfortably, "It's alright, I guess."

They ate in comfortable silence until their plates were clean. Snape made to wash his plate and utensils in the sink but Harry stopped him, "I can't cook but cleaning is definitely something I can do. It can be my thanks for breakfast."

Snape frowned but nodded his agreement. Harry listened him pull out his books and papers as he washed the dishes, drying them individually. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I have to go into town to set up an appointment with an informant. I have to order the supplies for the potion." Snape replied without looking up.

"Excellent when do we leave?"

"We? We both don't have to go into town Potter. It will take me all of five minutes to order my supplies."

"Well, then it won't take us long at all will it?" Harry smirked as he put the dishes away.

"Really Potter aren't you being a little overachieving?"

"What can I say? I suppose I'm an overachiever."

"Fine come along if you must, but stay out of sight. Some of these…informants wouldn't like for their identities to be known by an Auror."

"I can do that."

"Now can we stop the endless prattling, so that I can concentrate?" Snape snapped at him, his eyes flashing at Harry's.

"Sure, I'll just…come over here." Harry sighed and settled on his cot once again. He stared at the ceiling and tried not to bother the older man.

He must have fallen asleep because he jerked up when he felt the sharp end of a wand pushing into his side. "What...Oh are we going?"

Snape rolled his dark eyes, "No, I just missed your incessant chatter. Of course we're going."

Snorting, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. The light had disappeared outside the tent, the only light coming from a softly glowing lantern hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Standing up, Harry brushed against Snape and pulled back with a soft, "Sorry…Tents bloody tiny." Snape made no comment and so Harry pulled on his soft, black wool pea-coat. Grabbing his wand, Harry nodded and the potions master led the way out of the tent.

They walked out of the woods and threw the town to a dark, dank alley next to a loud and rowdy bar. Snape stopped him and nodded towards a tree at the end of the alley, "You can wait there. The informant should be here in a few moments."

Harry nodded and pushed back his unruly hair. Once he was settled in a position where he could watch Snape's transaction but not be seen, he quieted down and waited. Soon enough a dark figure walked cautiously into the alley and asked gruffly, "You the man waiting on the plants then?"

Snape stepped closer, "Only if you're the man with the information."

"I am. What is it that you'd be looking for?"

Harry listened carefully as Snape listed off a few plants and other ingredients. He heard the scratching of a pencil on paper and figured the man must be writing down a list. "I'll check what I can find then and report back to you in a few days."

"Can't it be any sooner?" Snape asked his voice tense.

"You're not my only client mate." The man chuckled darkly, his tone instantly causing Harry's body to tense up. "I'll be as quick as I can about it."

Harry could practically read the displeasure in Snape's body language and frowned, the man clearly wasn't getting what he hoped for. Snape nodded once more, "Thank you, that's all for now."

"A few days mate." The short squat man cautiously peeked around the corner of the alley before slipping quickly out of sight.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Harry stretched his aching knees and stood. Pushing aside the trees, he stepped towards the older man. Snape turned his head quickly to regard Harry with sharp eyes, "I'm surprised you could actually be still and quiet for that long."

Letting out a little smirk, Harry shrugged, "I'll take that as a compliment to my skills."

Snape snorted and followed his informant's example by peeking around the corner of the alley before swooping out. Harry quickly followed him, keeping his eyes close on the other man's back, not wanting to lose him. They slowed when they got their campsite in the line of sight and Harry stopped to set up the protective spells around their area. Once he was through, he followed Snape threw the tent flap and frowned at the chilly air in the tent.

"So, are your plans disrupted now?" Harry asked as he popped a few more lanterns into existence, hung and lighted them.

The pale man stared at him for a long time before shaking his head, "No, not necessarily. I was just hoping to get the items sooner rather than later. It just means we're going to have to stay in Albania a little longer than I'd originally thought."

"At least you have your research to keep you occupied."

"Always the optimistic Gryffindor, aren't you Potter?"

"Always the pessimistic Slytherin aren't you Snape?"

They locked eyes for a moment, Harry's eyes sparkling with mischief, Snape's eyes narrowed in an odd delighted malice.

"It's better than being naïve, sticking my head in the sand and pretending everything is roses and tea."

"Well I like to look at things positively, not drown myself in dark sorrows. Perhaps that's what makes you so pale."

Snape's eyes flashed, and interestingly enough to bright spots alighted on his cheeks, "Such insolence you've always shown to your elders Potter."

This time it was Harry who rolled his eyes, "You're like seventeen years older than me Snape, it's not like you're a wrinkly old man. You look less than ten years older me, now that you seem happier in your life." He rolled his eyes again and pulled off his coat and then his thick wool sweater, leaving him in only a dark green, long sleeved shirt. Sitting back on his cot, Harry waited for the man to reply.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter, I completely look my age." Snape pulled off his own long coat and then began working on all the buttons on his thick cloak. Throwing them over a chair, Snape sat heavily on his own cot. He waved his wand once and the

Harry studied the man for a moment, never before having seen him without his long, thick robes, Snape's body was lean, but there was an obvious bit of muscle showing trough his black long sleeved shirt and black trousers. Harry raised an eyebrow that Snape actually had the body of a man under all his mess of robes. "You don't look forty-one Snape, and therefore I am not under any agreement to treat you like my elder."

"Potter I knew that I would not gain the respect from you that I deserved when I watched you saunter into my classroom everyday for six years." Snape hissed as he began pulling out his notes once more.

"I have never sauntered!" Harry fumed, "I'm not graceful enough to saunter anywhere."

"Well graceful or not you still managed. Now," Snape's eyes bored into Harry's and he asked quietly, "Do you think I could have silence, so that I may work Saintly Potter?"

"Those little jibes never do get old, do they?" Harry shot back before settling back and pulling out the latest book he was reading on the Arthurian legends. Hermione had gotten him a book on the legend a few years back for Christmas and the raven haired young man had fallen in love with the legends. All of the tales of good versus evil, true love and true heartbreak, cool action scenes and tense reactions, had him nearly swooning when he'd read that first book in less than three days, a personal best for him. Hermione had been so delighted that he had taken such an interest in her gift that she'd immediately ordered three more books on the subject just for him. And anytime he had some downtime he would eagerly be pulling the books out of his bag so that he could lose himself inside of the graceful tales and stories.

Squirming into the perfect position on his stomach, Harry let out a happy sigh at the warmth and coziness he was wrapped up into. Losing himself in his stories about Guinevere and Lancelot, Harry soon lost himself in the novel, the sounds in the background only assisting his comfortable moment. The sound of Snape jotting down things with his quill, the turn of his notes, the snapping and crackling from the lanterns and the hum of the refrigerator.

After a few hours of reading, Harry closed his book with a snap, let out a mighty yawn and turned his head to peek over at Snape. The man looked more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him. He held a spare quill between his teeth, his right arm quickly jotting down notes, and his eyes were still scanning the book on his left knee. Harry watched a thick strand of black hair pull free from the leather band at the back of his neck and float down to drift across Snape's cheek. The older man's cheek twitched a little bit, but other than that he seemed not to feel the hair.

To Harry, Snape wasn't even recognizable at the moment. He'd never seen the man so invested in anything that he didn't even seem to feel his staring. Letting out a low yawn, Harry snuggled back down into his bed. Finally Snape looked up, his eyes flashing at Harry for interrupting his work. But his eyes seemed to catch on the clock because they widened a bit. He blinked rapidly down at his work, "I'll just finish this up tomorrow."

The younger man watched the potions master carefully stack his notes and books away and suddenly realized that he would be sleeping mere feet away from a man that loathed him and that he didn't have particularly tingly feelings about. Scrunching up his nose, his eyes narrowed on Snape's moving form and he reached out to grip his wand closer to him. Without even bothering to turn around, Snape snapped, "You hardly have to worry about 'me' bothering you in your sleep Potter."

"That is what you would say if you were planning something." Harry replied. His voice tinged with sleepiness.

Snape let out a huff of air and lay back against his own bed, "I promise not to harm a single hair on your overly large head. Good enough Potter?"

Harry pulled his blanket up to his chin and tried not to grin, "I happen to know many people who think my head is perfectly fine as it is." Removing his glasses, he turned to smirk at the now blurry Snape, "But I suppose I should trust you."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Good point. Though it isn't likely that you're going to snuff me out in the middle of the night is it? I mean you had your chance today and you didn't do it. So I suppose I can trust you while I sleep."

"Potter…"

"Yes?" Harry almost laughed maliciously at the severely annoyed tone in Snape's voice.

"Do shut up or I will gag you." Snape snarled. He waved his wand once before the lanterns in the tent dimmed down to near darkness.

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes, "Alright, alright, no need for threats."

There were dozens if not more threats in the two days that followed. Snape grew tenser and more on edge as the days went by. Harry would catch the man cursing and mumbling about slow informants and how they should just be tortured if they didn't deliver on time and knew the man was anxious to collect the items so they could move on to the next location. Most of the time Harry would leave the man alone, not wanting to incite the terrible wrath of Severus Snape, but he was Harry Potter and couldn't help but take half hearted digs at the man.

Snape's eyes would quickly narrow on his and then they would be off on a tangent, insulting and threatening each other. It would usually get under Harry's skin, the insults that the older man would toss at him darkly. But he noticed that it seemed to help relieve the stress in Snape's eyes and body. The dark circles and tense way his lips were set would smooth out and he would begin to relax. Trying not to question his own motives on helping relieve Snape's stress, Harry figured it was easier to be around a relaxed if not mildly insulting Snape, than a tense and very possibly dangerous Snape.

At first Harry had suggested taking turns cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner, but after the first time the potions master had tasted the Harry's attempt at lunch. He'd chokingly forbid the younger man from ever touching anything in the kitchen again. Instead he ordered Harry out to bring back wood from the forest for the stove. Harry could hear the man coughing and choking on the taste of the food, even after he'd walked out of the tent.

The third night they were staying in the chilly woods, the glow from a patronus outside of their tent had Snape hurrying outside. His eyes were alight with what Harry would almost call hope. Harry rolled his eyes and hurried out after the man as well, for being so skilled at Defense, Snape really wasn't careful enough with his own well being.

Wand out, he stared down at the small, glowing blue ferret. It completely ignored him and stood on its hind legs in front of Snape. The Albanian informant's rough voice was odd coming from the ferret's mouth, "Products in, meet in the alley in an hour, bring the galleons." The ferret nodded once before disappearing.

"Finally." Snape ran back into the tent threw on his thick cloak like coat and grabbed his money bag. Harry followed and began to put on his coat as well. Snape stopped and glared at him, "Is there any possible way to stop you from coming along?"

Harry frowned and crossed his arms, "Why? I did alright last time."

"This is different from last time Potter. He has the actual ingredients I don't need you scaring him."

"I won't scare him off, and I'm going whether you like it or not. It's my job. It's why I'm here." Harry locked his jaw and raised his chin at the taller man.

Snape snarled at him, his wand shooting out red sparks, "If you mess this up, I will take immense pleasure out of killing you."

"And when I don't mess this up, you'll be biting your tongue."

"I highly doubt it. Let's go."

Walking quickly through the almost deserted town, Harry shivered at the cold wind that was lapping at his body and hurried to keep up with the quickly moving Snape. Just like the night before, Harry hid himself behind the trees in the alley, though on this more serious night he added a cloaking spell over himself that he could blend in with the trees. Harry watched Snape stand as though relaxed against the wall but knew the man was itching with anxiousness.

After only a few moments the stocky man from before was back, a small backpack sized shape in his arms. His nervous little eyes darted around the alley, his eyes skipping over the place Harry was hiding at least twice. "You got the galleons then?"

"Have you got everything?" Snape asked smoothly back, his voice low and dangerous.

"Mostly. My amma rock root supplier was sold out. He told me where to find it though."

Snape sighed angrily, "You said you would be able to collect it all!"

"Well for a wee bit more money I'm sure I could tell you where to find it."

"Why would I pay you extra when you didn't deliver everything you promised you would in the first place? I think I'll give you what we agreed on and you'll do the same."

The man shoved the Snape back against the wall hard, his wand at Snape's throat. Harry's breath hitched and he made to stand, anger in his gut. This was why he'd been ordered to come along with Snape, because it was much too probable that something like this would happen. He was suddenly insanely glad that he'd argued with the older man and had come along whether he was pleased about it or not. Starting almost silently forward Harry stopped instantly when Snape sneakily raised a hand for him to stop. Biting his bottom lip in a frustrated way, the younger man growled but waited.

Snape glared at the man's wand at his neck, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Like I said, I think I'll be taking more for what you ordered than originally discussed." The man pushed his bony elbow into Snape's side.

With a movement so quick that Harry almost missed it. Snape slammed the bottom of his own elbow up under the informers chin. The informer let out a pained groan and Snape finished the job by slamming his flat palm just above the center of the man's collarbone. The Albanian flew backwards and slammed into the brick wall of the bar. He let out another low whimper before sliding down the wall, seemingly unconscious.

Harry stepped forward, his mind reeling with shock as he stared at the unconscious man, waving his wand once over himself he removed the cloaking spell and stared up as Snape began to dig through the informer's pockets, "How…How did you do that?"

"Hush, and quickly grab that bag." Snape motioned for Harry to take the bag the informer had dropped. Harry hurried to do as he was told and Snape pulled a fresh bit of parchment out of the man's pocket, "Blithering idiot, don't threaten someone and have what they want in your pocket." With another scowl, Snape put a finger to his lips and Harry nodded. They both hurriedly snuck out of the alley and out of town, successful in not having been seen by anyone.

As they got to the outskirts of town and back into their own campsite however, Harry's impatience boiled over and he blurted out, "How did you do that?"

"A properly trained wizard just doesn't learn defense spells Potter. As you've just witnessed sometimes it's easier to do it the muggle way."

"A spell would have drawn unwanted attention…" Harry smirked and shook his head, "You could have been an Auror." He frowned and tipped his head to the side, "You know if you hadn't been a death eater, spy guy."

"And had I lacked any and all imagination." Snape replied without any venom. He took the bag from Harry's arms and gingerly laid it out on his cot. With careful hands he moved to open the bag.

"Wait!" Harry ignored the narrowed eyes on his and stepped forward as well. Waving his wand over the bag he nodded when a series of smoke puffs spilled out of the mouth of the bag. "I figured he might have booby-trapped the bag. It should be safe to open now."

Snape blinked once, "Yes of course, I should have thought of that."

"Go on open it." Harry urged. His stomach was turning with excitement.

After giving Harry a strange look, Snape turned back to the bag and excitedly opened it. He slowly pulled out several medium sized jars filled with different shaped and colored plants with an almost reverent look on his face. He took a jar in each hand, stared closely at them and breathlessly whispered, "Hand me my blue book of notes."

Stepping over to the small table where Snape kept his notes and books, Harry grabbed the large leather bound book and handed it to the potions master. For the next hour, the auror watched the older man carefully inspect the ingredients to confirm that they were exactly what he needed. Every item seemed to pass his test because he would scratch a little check mark by their consecutives names on the lists in his notes.

When Snape finished he let out a little relieved sigh and carefully put the jars back in the backpack. "That's everything but the amma rock root."

Harry picked up the piece of parchment Snape had taken from the unconscious informer and held it out, "Maybe this will tell you something."

Snape took the parchment and read it quickly. At first his eyes glowed with hope but his lips were quickly pursing, "Of bloody course, this is going to set us off track a few days."

"Why, what do you mean off course?"

"It means that we are going to have to take a trip into Ireland, into fae land."

"Fairyville?" Harry asked his mouth hanging open slightly.

Snape snorted at the expression and stretched his shoulder muscles, "I suppose you would call it that, but yes. We've got to go visit the fairies."

Harry grinned, "Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you paying attention Potter?" Snape barked at him, his eyes glittering with impatience.

Harry bounced on his heels excitedly, "Of course I am, but it's Fairyville Snape! Everyone dreams about going to visit the fairies!"

"Yes, if you're an eight year old girl." Snape rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, "Now for the third time, we can't spend more than a day with the fae. We need to be moving on to Russia in two day's time. We go in, retrieve the Amma rock root and we leave, understood?"

"Okay, okay." Harry muttered his bottom lip poking out a tiny bit.

Snape gave him a disbelieving look and pulled on his cloak before holding out his arm, "Let's go to Ireland."

Harry hesitated, only a slight bit this time before firmly wrapping his hand around the older man's wrist. Snape stared down at him, "Don't go and puke on my shoes, just close your eyes."

Taking a deep breath, Harry narrowed his eyes on Snape, but he decided that the man was also right. It might actually help him if he was trying to focus on something else. Snape's arm tensed under Harry's hand and then they were spinning and being pressed against each other. He tried to hold his breath during the entire journey but eventually his lungs burned and he gasped in a deep breath. The smells coming off of Snape's body made his mind dizzy, fresh parchment, ink, then the undertone of potions and earth. The smell was surprisingly lovely, even as Harry associated the smell of potions with some truly annoying memories from his past.

Queasiness hit his stomach once more and he tightened the grip on Snape's arm. The older man didn't pull away forcefully like Harry had thought and he dared to open his eyes and peek up at the man. Snape's eyes were staring at the ground, staring hard with concentration. Harry could tell they were going to land and tensed up waiting to hit the ground hard. But instead a strong hand curled around his coat and held him up as he landed. His feet wobbled a tiny bit but the hand gripping his robes held him strongly until he was able to stand without pitching over.

Heart thumping nervously, Harry let out a low breath and opened his eyes to stare up at Snape. Bright sunlight flashed in his eyes dazzling him, but he just stared up at the taller man in confusion. Snape eye's flashed into his and he asked, "You're not going to vomit all over me are you?"

Letting out a little snort, Harry shook his head, "No…No vomiting." He took another deep breath and realized how tight his grip on Snape's arm really was. With an apologetic expression, Harry removed his hands and made to step back, "Where are we?"

The hand on his cloak gave him an urgent little shake, warning him to be quiet. That's when he noticed Snape's eye's flickering around their surroundings. Tensing up, Harry quickly took in the amazingly green meadow around him. They must have been standing at the bottom of a hill because he tipped his head to the side and stared up it with apprehension. With the prickly hairs on his neck rising, Harry once again reached up and tightened his hand around Snape's upper arm, "We're being watched."

Snape nodded almost imperceptibly, his voice was hushed when he spoke, "Yes, we are."

The air around Harry grew warm and very floral smelling, but somehow the smell put him more on edge. It was deceiving smell, it smelled lovely and he was sure that it was supposed to be calming to them. However it just put him on edge, glancing up at Snape again Harry felt a small amount of fear flare up in his gut. Everyone heard about the allures and dangers of the mysterious fairies, of course most witches and wizards focused on the mysterious fairies. His other hand itched to pull out his wand but one sharp glance from Snape stopped him.

"What do we do?"

"We head up to the portal at the top of the hill, see if maybe a messenger would be willing to help us find someone to sell us some Amma rock root." Snape took a deep breath and whispered a little quieter, "No matter what happens, don't pull out your wand. They won't like that."

Harry nodded anxiously, "What if they don't like us?" He once again began pulling his hand off of Snape's arm and Snape's own hand, gripping the cloak above his heart loosened.

Snape had a fairly amused glint in his eyes as they started up the large grassy hill, "Oh I've no doubt that they'll 'like' you."

"What do you…?" Harry was cut off as they reached the top of the hill.

In the center of the hill was a stone dais but at the moment Harry wasn't focusing on the stone or the beautiful flowers that surrounded it. He was staring just above it, there seemed to be a filmy, purplish doorway there. The moment they were in front of the doorway it glowed more brightly and another sudden rush of that heated, perfumed air pushed out at him. What appeared to be a young girl stepped mostly threw the doorway. Her features were mostly humanoid although there were quite noticeable differences.

Long delicate pointed ears pushed through hair the color of the lilacs, her skin was a delicate almost see through white. The fairies body was petite but somehow willowy, her flimsy frame covered in a very sheer gold toga like dress. Her very large round, and very pale silver eyes were framed with extremely long eyelashes and she was staring at them with what appeared to be curious happiness. When she finally spoke, Harry gasped a little. Her voice had the tiniest ring of bells behind it. "Hello."

Snape stepped forward first, "Greetings, my companion and I were hoping for a messenger."

"A messenger comes with a price Severus Snape." The young fairies mouth quirked up into an amused smile.

Looking a little perturbed at the fact that the fairy knew his name without him mentioning it, Snape nodded once, "Of course, what would be of interest to a messenger?"

The young fairies eyes flashed too Harry, "You could give us him. He's so lovely. Hair as dark as night, soft skin with a lovely flush, and eyes that rival our own homelands green. We'd take him willingly, he'd be our most beautiful treasure." She blinked sweetly at the overly horrified Harry.

Eyes widening, Harry quickly turned his head to stare up at Snape warningly. The older man smirked down at him for several moments, clearly wanting to make him squirm. With an amused sigh Snape turned back to the patiently waiting fairy, "He's not mine to give."

Letting out a relieved breath Harry stared at the slightly disappointed look on the young fairies face. It passed rather quickly however and she smiled again, "I want a lock of Harry Potter's hair and then I will willingly be your messenger and friend."

Snape turned to look at Harry with a questioning look in his eyes and Harry shrugged his consent. The older man turned back to gaze at the fairy sharply, "We will consent to that bargain as long as it's promised that the hair will only be trinket. It cannot be used for any spells, charms, glamour's, or potions. It will only be a lock of hair not an ingredient."

Harry stared up at Snape gratefully, he hadn't even thought of setting the bargain with rules. Clearly Snape was the more level headed when it came to making bargains with the fae. Actually he was a bit shocked that the man would think to do that for him, think to protect him so quickly. A quirk pulled at his lips but he looked quickly back to the fairy to see if she would accept this bargain.

The violet haired fairy nodded deeply, "Your terms are acceptable." Her eyes were settled on Harry however, a deeply amused and curious sparkle in her eyes.

The man next to Harry dug around in his bag for a long moment before turning to Harry with a pair of small scissors in his hands. "I'm just going to take one curl."

Harry nodded and stepped closer to the taller man without hesitation. Snape's eyes flashed with confusion for a brief moment and then his free hand was reaching up to take hold of one of the curliest locks on the right side of Harry's head, by his ear and cheek. Snape's long cold fingers brushed across the delicate skin on the younger mans ear as he brushed the hair gently back and took hold of the curl of his choice. Harry let out an almost tiny gasp and looked away. The nerve endings on his ear had always been overly sensitive and the potion masters fingers were so cold…It had been an almost electrifying combination. He felt Snape's eyes on his face but kept staring away, two warm spots lighting up his cheeks.

Snape's hand was gently cradled the curl and then the Harry heard a snip and glanced back up at the older man, his eyes being dazzled once again by the sun. The potion masters hand was lowering, his hair carefully being held in it, but his eyes seemed to be staring right into Harry's killer curse eyes. Biting his bottom lip, Harry whispered, "Did you get it?"

His words seemed to bring the older man to his senses because Snape frowned and nodded, "Er…Yes." He turned back to the fairy in the doorway and his eyes grew wide.

Startled Harry followed his gaze and his own eyes widened. The young female fairy was no longer alone. Instead at least four more fairies were gathering around her, one other female and three males. Two of the males appeared to be guards, were what looked like refined tree bark armor and helmets with long feathers decorating the top. The second female was just as lovely as the first though her hair was the color of light blue water and she was much taller and wearing a sparkling white toga gown.

The last male was clear as a leader, the other four positioned around him as if to protect him. He was slightly taller than Harry but not quite as tall as Snape. Hair so blue it was almost dark hung down to the middle of his back. His features were all quite beautiful, his eyes large and gold. He wore silver armor over a black tunic, leggings and boots. A strangely filmy cloak hung over his shoulders and connected to his armor.

All eyes were focused on Snape and him. The guard's eyes cautious and alert but the two females and the leader's eyes were alight with extreme interest. The dark haired man seemed to float forward, his guards following him smoothly. "Welcome to Tuatha D'anan. I am one of the princes, Aadam. I would like to formally invite you into my realm for the just night of course. We will you are back on your journey together tomorrow." His voice had an extremely seductive edge to it and his eyes had danced away from Snape to stare almost amorously at Harry.

Harry flushed deeply and heard the two females laugh, their chuckles sounding like a pleasant breeze. Sending a curious glance up at Snape, Harry tilted his head to the side to see whether or not the older man agreed to the plan. The potions master was half bowing to the fairy prince, "Your Highness, thank you we would be delighted."

The princes eyes snapped back to Snape and Harry watched those strange eyes slowly go up and down the older man's body and realized with a start that the fairy princes was actually giving Snape a once over…multiple times. He thought he would shiver with revulsion but instead his eyes flicked to Snape's to gauge the man's reaction. The older man's face was blank, though he had seemed to move a step closer to Harry.

"Please call me Aadam. This is my consort Canaan." The taller, blue haired female tipped her head and smiled sweetly at them. "She will find a dealer who can locate your Amma rock root. Tonight we will welcome you with a feast and festivities. Please come." The prince smirked sweetly at them both and turned to walk back into the portal.

Snape gave Harry a quick nod, his eyes encouraging the younger man to follow close behind him. The younger brunette nodded and followed Snape up to the portal. The small fairy was still standing there, her eyes brimming with disappointment, "I'm sorry that I was unable to assist you."

"You did assist us, and thus you receive your payment." Snape tipped his head to the young fairy and held out his hand, presenting the small lock of Harry's hair.

The female's eyes glowed with happiness as she slid the hair out of Snape's palm, causing the man to erupt in a quick bout of shivers. Harry watched this interestedly until the fairy spoke, "You have a true friend in me Severus Snape, remember my name Jemima and if you ever need a messenger send for me." She batted her eyelashes and leaned into quietly say, "Your heart's desire will come true if you allow it."

Harry frowned and glanced up at Snape's face, he read the shock and confusion plainly written out on it. The older man nodded a few times, "Thank you Jemima, you've been a great help." The fairy gave him a glowing smile before motioning for them to continue through the portal.

As they neared the portal Snape reached back and told a hold of Harry's coat sleeve, "Keep close Potter the fae are known for being mischievous."

"Alright."

Taking a deep breath, Snape pulled him close and they passed through the portal. Feeling as though he was walking through dark water, Harry let out a low whimper. He really didn't like this…they had no means of escape, anything could happen. The potions masters hand tightened around his wrist and Harry hurried his footsteps up a bit. After only a short minute of walking through the dark water-like portal, they stepped out of the portal and into a bright and warm building.

At first Harry thought that they had entered another forest but quickly registered that they were inside of some sort of huge gazebo. The walls were nothing but more hanging gold, see-through curtains, the floors lined with the plushest brown carpet Harry had ever felt and thousands of twinkling lights hung from the ceiling. Outside of the building, Harry stared at the beautiful and thriving forest in awe. Flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors bloomed everywhere and sent that lovely scent flowing freely in the air. The willow trees surrounding the building seemed to almost dance with their branches.

Snape's hand continued to pull at his wrist, tugging him along. Harry looked around the room with fascination. It appeared to be the dining hall, fest ivies hall and throne room all mixed into one. A few dozen fairies both male and female were loitering around the hall, their hair and skin color differing from each fairy to the next. All were exceptionally beautiful however. The females wore the flimsy, gauzy toga like gowns, while the males strode about in leggings tunics of all colors. He was shocked to find quite a few couple, several of them the same sex, making out or petting each other heavily on what looked like overstuffed and large pillows. There seemed to be no shame at all in public displays of affection, even extreme ones.

Harry flushed, looked down at the floor and followed along after Snape. The older man strode after the Aadam who settling into his throne, one leg tossed over the arm of the chair. As they approached Aadam smiled, "Ah my new friends Severus Snape and Harry Potter, Canaan will show you to your room and then she will locate an Amma rock root dealer for you. The feast will begin in an hour so, I will see you then. Let anyone know if you need anything, anything at all." The princes eyes sparkled on Harry's as he spoke, his tone blatantly suggestive.

Heat filling his face, Harry smiled uncertainly and glanced at Snape. The potions master was busy studying the prince with intense eyes. Heart pounding, Harry looked down. The bloody prince of Fairyville was hitting on him! The blue haired fairy from before leapt down from the throne's steps and smiled at them, she spoke with her wind like voice, "Follow me."

With Snape still tugging him along, Harry glanced back once at the prince and received a cheeky wink back. Chuckling like a big dork, he almost tripped when they stopped so that Canaan could open one of the doors leading deeper into the building. Snape turned around to glare at him, "Try to keep your mind on the task Potter and try to keep your libido under control."

Harry flushed again and nodded, "Um…yeah."

Canaan laughed her spacey little laugh and led them up a wooden spiral staircase, "This is one of our guest wards. You'll have it to yourselves. We haven't had guests in weeks so we're all pretty excited. If you need anything during your stay, just ring this bell." At the top of the staircase was a silken rope that led to the bell she had described.

She led them further down to the hall and pushed open another door. Snape pulled Harry inside and they stared at the two large beds in the middle of the room, separated only by a balcony, overlooking the forest and clearly showed the mysterious night sky outside. The bed was the softest, most comfortable bed Harry had ever seen. Covered in green silk covered blankets, and fluffy down pillows, it practically called to him to sleep on it, just for a moment.

"Is the room desirable?" Canaan asked from the doorway, his eyes nervous.

"Very!" Harry bubbled out, excitement in the back of his voice.

Canaan smiled at him and turned to Snape, there a bathroom on either side of the room so that you can both freshen up. Fresh clothes will be delivered to you. I'm off to find your amma rock root dealer and I will contact you as soon as I do. Good day." She backed out of the room with a bow and softly closed the door behind her.

Harry stepped over to the bed on the left and touched the soft blankets. A low sigh fell from his lips, "Oh a comfy, lovely bed."

"I think we should clean up and go to the feast. The fae love to throw parties and now they have two reasons." Snape sighed and ran agitated fingers through his head.

"What kind of parties do fairies have?" Harry asked with great interest.

"Did you ever learn about the Romans in your muggle schools?" Snape asked with an evil smirk.

Frowning, Harry nodded, "Well…Yeah, why?"

"Well that's the kind the fae throw, except…Wilder." Snape chuckled darkly and headed off to the bathroom on his side of the room.

"What does that mean?" Harry called after him.

"Just protect your…honor tonight." Snape shut the door after him and Harry could hear the start of a shower.

Harry rolled his eyes and headed off to his own bathroom for a shower, "I lost my bloody honor years ago."

After showering and pampering himself, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and into the main bedroom. Snape was dressed in a dark, but very soft looking tunic, leather looking leggings and no shoes. His wet hair hung down around his shoulder, looking incredibly soft and touchable looking. Overall the man looked completely refreshed and recharged. Harry felt his face heating up and cleared his throat.

Snape turned and his eyes grew a bit wider as he took in Harry. The younger brunette flushed and shifted uncomfortably, "Er…My clothes are missing…"

"I believe they took them to be washed. They left a clean outfit on your bed." Snape's eyes snapped up from Harry's body to his face, his eyes narrowing, "I believe we have about twenty minutes until this 'feast'."

Harry nodded and moved towards the bed, someone had lain out black leather leggings and a dark green tunic. With a glance over at Snape, Harry waited until the man's back was turned before dropping his towel and quickly pulling up the leggings. Clearly he was fast enough, because he could swear he heard Snape let out a little strangled noise and hurriedly turned around.

Face red, Harry pretended not to notice and pulled on the tunic. It didn't fit as well as Snape's and draped open to show a great deal of his shoulders and chest. Harry frowned at the shirt but found that its softness made up for the lack of wear ability. He looked up when Snape made a soft noise and was suddenly closer to Harry then before, "What?"

"You have to be cautious tonight Potter, you are going to be very popular attraction tonight and they are not like wizards and witches, they are extremely tricky and blatant about what they want. They've already proved how much you're worth down here. Just be on your guard."

"How have they proved it?" Harry frowned and pulled at the shirt.

"Potter, look at yourself, down here your dressed like a common trollop. No one can keep their eyes off of you and the prince has already expressed interest. I've no doubt they'll try to ply you with amazing offers to try and get you to stay down here."

Harry opened his mouth to ask more questions but the door knocked. Snape gave him a short glare before stepping over and opening the door, "yes?"

"It's time to do go down sirs." Canaan's voice replied.

"We're ready, except we don't have any shoes."

"Oh no Sir, no one wears shoes at the feasts." The fairy giggled.

"Oh, alright then."

Once again they followed the princes consort down the hall and stairs before entering the main gazebo room they'd been in before. Unlike before, a large, long table had been added to the room. What Harry guessed were servants placed food and wines all along the table. The lights hanging from the ceiling were now multicolored and considerably dimmer, giving the room a much more intimate feel. Biting his lip nervously Harry glanced over at Snape and saw that the man's lips were tightened tensely his eyes flickering around the room. Nothing had prepared Harry for a situation like this. The auror academy hadn't included a 'how to deal with a fairy party' class.

"Please follow me…" Canaan smiled dazedly and led them over to the table.

Aadam, sitting at the head of the table, smiled when he saw them and motioned them closer. "Ah my friends come and sit here by me, one on either side!"

Harry settled into the seat to the left of the prince, while Snape sat across from him, on Aadam's left. "How do you like your accommodations my friends?" he smiled at Harry, his eyes settling on the young man's large, red lips.

"Everything's quite lovely, thank you." Harry smiled back, taking in the fairy princes stunning beauty. The prince wasn't usually his taste when it came to men, but the fairy was quite forward, and very gorgeous. And now that his body was free from his armor, Harry could see that the rest of the fairies body was tight, taut and quite able to give him the ride of his life.

As if the prince knew what Harry was thinking, his lips pulled up into a devilish smirk. "I'm glad."

They sat and chatted while they made their way through the four course meals. The food was light and satisfying, not too filling at all. The rest of the guests sent Harry and Snape curious and happy looks every now and again but mostly allowed the prince his chance to chat and flirt with them both. Snape had been right when he'd told Harry that the fae were blatant about their attractions but apparently he hadn't been expecting for the prince to turn and flirt with him in front of dozens of other people, because his eyes widened and he'd coughed for a good minute after a particularly juicy invite from the prince. Harry couldn't help but burst out and laughing and got a kick to the shin from Snape for it.

As the rest of the servers began to remove most of the food and their used plates, one server stepped forward and announced, "The ferula gemina, your highness." She leaned in and presented a clear crystal jug of dark, almost sparkling liquid.

"Ah yes, Harry, Severus this is ferula gemina. It is our most beloved wine in all of Tuatha D'anan. We only bring it out for special occasions and for our esteemed guests." Aadam lifted the jug and carefully poured some of the very light pink and bubbly liquid into each of their cups. He poured some into his own cup before setting the jug down with sparkling eyes, "Its taste is different to each person who get the opportunity to try it, but it's quite delicious I assure you. Please partake in the drinking of the ferula gemina with me."

Harry lifted his glass and gave it a cursory sniff, his mouth dropped open so that he could suck in a deep gasp. The scent was almost hypnotizing and sent his head spinning. He couldn't pick out each distinctive scent but just the entire over all smell was enough to have his groin clenching enthusiastically.

With dazed eyes, Harry glanced over the rim of his cup, across the table at Snape and was amused to see that the normally so reserved man was wearing a thunderstruck look as well. His own black eyes lifted to meet Harry's green eyes and the Gryffindor playfully raised the glass at him before bringing it to his lips. Taking his first sip and watching as the rest of the fairies and Snape began drinking as well. The taste exploded inside of his mouth, making him groan softly and appreciatively. The liquid seemed to tingle on his tongue and down his throat. The taste was not sweet but something about it made Harry fall in love with the ferula gemina instantly.

Lowering his glass, Harry felt as though euphoria and daring were rippling through his veins. With a low sigh, he whispered, "Wow…"

"Isn't it amazing?" Aadam leaned in and smirked at him.

"It's quite a unique taste." Harry felt as though the room were warming up.

In fact he looked around and began to notice that the rest of the guests were beginning to step away from the table and move about the room. Many of the fae were removing the cloaks that clipped onto either their toga dresses or their tunics. Blinking dazedly Harry took another deep drink of the ferula gemina and began to giggle. Feeling a hand on his knee, his eyes snapped up. First he stared at Snape, dizzyingly thinking that maybe the man was trying to get his attention. Of course Snape was staring down into his own full cup of the fairy wine, so Harry turned to the prince and caught a seductive smile flash up onto the fairies lips.

Harry smirked back and stretched his legs under the table, forgetting to even send Snape an apologetic look when his foot brushed past the man's calf. Aadam's hand moved up his leg to his mid thigh and Harry's breath grew deeper. "So Harry Potter what do you think of Tuatha D'anan?"

"I've liked what I've seen so far, everything is… quite attractive." Harry wasn't normally so bold but he was close to finishing his fairy wine and it was making him feel daring.

Aadam's eyes flashed with desire and he stood, his hand held out to Harry, "Come, sample more fae delicacies, raven haired pet."

Harry's eyes flashed to where Snape was sitting and his brows pulled together when he saw that the man was no longer there. Figuring that he must be wandering around the party or off doing something 'Snape-like', Harry bit his bottom lip and put his hand in the prince's warm one. "Alright." He allowed himself to be pulled up off of his seat.

Avoiding couples who were doing things like dancing, laughing and some practically having sex on the large pillows, Aadam led Harry over to a cart of what looked like party treats. Chocolates to lovely smelling and too beautiful looking to eat were being handed out by the young fairy from earlier, Jemima. She gave him an adoring smile and patted the pocket where he knew she'd hidden away the lock of hair in. He smiled sweetly at her and then turned to the prince, "Your highness?"

"Two." The prince waited until she'd handed him two dark red chocolate hearts before turning to Harry. "Come along you." He tugged Harry over to one of the largest pillows in the room and grabbed two more goblets of ferula gemina. He stumbled over the strangest cat Harry had ever seen and Harry grabbed him around the waist to keep him from falling. The prince's eyes literally darkened with pleasure and he stared at Harry's lips, "Let's sit before one of us makes a mess shall we?"

Harry nodded, released the dark haired fairy and relieved him of the goblets. They settled on the large cushions and he was surprised that they were so comfortable. They seemed to meld into whatever position he was in. He handed Aadam back his goblet and the prince drank deeply before turning his body towards Harry's and tapped his bottom lip with his index finger, "Open."

Swallowing hard, Harry opened his mouth and watched as the fairy slowly slid one of the chocolate hearts onto his tongue. Talking a little breathlessly Aadam smiled at him, "let it melt on your tongue."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as the chocolate began to melt on his tongue at first a slight bit bitter and then when it melted to the treats center it was filled with an exquisite cream. The taste exploded on Harry's tongue and he gave a little moan as the room, his skin and even the air around him suddenly seemed hotter. "What was that?" His eyes slowly slid open and he grinned at the prince who was watching him with lust filled eyes.

"One of our special party favors, it lowers inhibitions." The prince apparently had eaten his because he was suddenly pulling his tunic open and leaning into him. His eyes sparkling, the fairy pushed Harry's unruly hair out of his eyes, "Eye's like yours should never be hidden, and they are simply exquisite."

Flushing Harry looked down, the heat causing a dribble of sweat to drip a trail down his chest. Aadam laughed softly and lifted his face with a hand under his chin, "Don't be shy Harry Potter, always be confident." And then his mouth was on Harry's, his hands in the thick, black curly hair on his head.

Letting out a shocked gasp, Harry let his eyes drift close and responded to the kiss. There was no doubt that the fairy was a bloody ingenious kisser but for some reason Harry couldn't get his mind to concentrate fully. Oh he was enjoying the kiss, parts of his body could attest to that, but he felt like some sort of fire was missing. Opening his mouth, Harry allowed Aadam's tongue to do battle with his and groaned when the fairies hot hand burned a scorching trail up his bare chest. He let out a low whimper when Aadam pulled back and whispered, "You're burning up…Lets head outside."

Harry nodded eagerly and stood just a bit wobbly, he picked up his goblet and followed Aadam across the room to the waving curtains. As he passed however, he tipped his head at Jemima and mouthed the word, "Snape?" The young fairy gave him a smile and nod before pointing out at the forest. Harry nodded his thanks and stepped out into the night air. A group of fae folk were setting up what appeared to be a game of hide and seek in the woods and Aadam looked at him eagerly. With an amused nod they joined the game.

Rushing into the forest and away from the prince, Harry found a small pond and let out a relieved moan. Rushing forward he dipped his hands into the water and splashed it all over his face and into his mouth. The heat still burned inside of him and he leaned against one of the many willow trees surrounding him. The forest around him was alive with the sound of music, laughter and the sounds of those who had found a mostly private spot with their partner.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Harry opened his shirt all the way so that the air could reach his hot skin. He had to find Snape, they man had been out of his sight for too long, something could have happened. It was his job to protect the potions master and he couldn't fail. Breathing hard and standing, Harry let out a rather undignified shout when a pair of immensely cold arms pulled him to the other side of the tree. One of the hands clamped over his mouth.

"Potter, be quiet."

Harry let out a relieved gasp into Snape's hand and he pulled it away from his mouth, "Severus there you are! Where did you go?" He whispered angrily, his eyes finally focusing on the face in front of his own.

"Canaan told me that she found the dealer for the amma rock root and lured me off. I got the root and took it up to our room. When I came back you were gone. I told you to have your bloody guard up!" Severus's voice was just as low as his own and just as angry.

When the cold arms left his own, Harry whimpered and pulled his tunic off. Snape's eyes narrowed, "What's wrong with you, Harry?"

"The bloody chocolate…I don't know what's wrong with it but it made my skin so hot." Harry stared desperately at Severus's hand, wishing the cold was back on his skin.

"What chocolate?" Severus lifted a hand to Harry's forehead.

Letting out sigh, Harry leaned into the touch and whispered, "I don't know, the prince gave it to me before…"

"Before what?"

"Er…Before he snogged me…" Harry scrunched up his face in distaste and felt Severus's hand tense on his forehead. "I think there was something magical in it."

"Of course there was nitwit. Honestly Harry I warned you that he was out for you." Severus's cold hand drifted down to his neck to check his pulse.

The cold felt so good there that without even questioning it, Harry lifted his hand up press the hand firmly on his neck with his own hand. Letting out a grateful sigh, he glanced up, "Much better."

Severus was staring down him with an odd look on his face, "How much of the ferula gemina did you drink?"

"Maybe two goblets, why?"

"I found out from Jemima what it is. It's sort of like a potion, one that lowers your inhibitions and allows the part of your mind that you would usually keep locked, out." Severus's other hand had lifted and was softly drifting across his skin, helping to keep the heat down. "It also has large amounts of alcohol in it."

"Well that certainly explains why I feel so funny doesn't it." Harry let out a half hearted chuckle and pressed closer to Severus. His mind was still spinning and he knew he was probably a little drunk but the way the potion masters hands were cooling him down were too hard to resist leaning into.

"It does. I think it would be best if we attempted to sneak up to our rooms, don't you?"

"Excellent idea if you've ever had one. We don't need to be slipped anything more do we? And I certainly do not need to be snogged by the prince anymore."

Severus let out a low, dark laugh, "No I doubt you do." He pulled away slightly from Harry. When the younger man whimpered he hushed him almost gently, "I'm trying to find your shirt. If you go in there shirtless I'm sure you'll start a bloody riot."

"Too hot for my shirt." Harry pouted and crossed his arms.

Smirking at him, Severus rolled his eyes, "Harry do you do you not want to go somewhere you won't be sexually attacked and where we can figure out how to cool you down?"

Trying to find a flaw in Severus's argument and failing, he nodded his consent, "Alright, but please can we hurry?"

"As fast as we can go without causing alarm."

Harry pulled on his shirt with his pout still firmly in place but allowed Severus to take his hand and pull him through the woods quietly. They made it only a few feet before there was the crunch of someone approaching. Severus pushed Harry into the nearest tree and covered his body as much as possible with his own. Gasping the Gryffindor bit his bottom lip and sighed at the cold now near his own body. Daringly he pushed his cold palm against Severus' chest and felt the man's breath hitch in his throat.

Once the fairies had passed, Severus pulled back and stared down at him for a just a moment before looking around cautiously, he once again took Harry's hand and they rushed up to the gazebo and threw the main hall. Keeping their heads down the made it to threw the door before encountering anymore fairies. Luckily however, it was only Jemima.

She gave them a glowing smile before asking, "Everything alright?"

"Jemima what was in the chocolate that prince fed Harry?"

The fairy actually dared to giggle at Severus' question before answering, "Mostly it's just chocolate and if you chew it you don't get all of the effects. But if you allow the chocolate to melt in your mouth it releases an aphrodisiac cream."

Harry's heart thumped loud at that, "A…aphrodisiac?"

"Yes, a sexual enhancement."

Eyes snapping at the other at the same instant, Harry groaned, "Bloody brilliant."

Severus nodded before turning back to Jemima, "Is there any way to dull the effects?"

"Each cure is individualized. It's unique to each person. It only lasts the night, just like the ferula gemina."

"Thank you Jemima. You have been great help and true friend tonight." Severus murmured to her.

"Yes, thank you." Harry added his eyes serious.

"Of course Harry Potter and Severus Snape, it has been an honor to get to know you." Jemima beamed at them, her large eyes glowing with happiness. She gave them a deep curtsey before slipping back into the main hall.

Severus and Harry headed up to their rooms and the instant the door closed behind Harry, he yanked off his tunic and threw it onto the ground. Pushing his hair back, Harry groaned and fell back onto the bed, his skin now itchy and hot again now that Severus' hands weren't busy cooling him down. He could vaguely hear the older man opening the balcony and trying in vain to let some cool air into the room.

"Severus…"

The man was instantly by his side, his eyes taking in the sweat covering Harry's body. "You're burning up."

"Your hands are cold." Harry murmured, the room around him spinning as the alcohol was finally fully in his system.

Severus must have seemed to get the hint because suddenly his cold hands were drifting across Harry's bare skin, eliciting Goosebumps along the soft skin. Letting out a low moan of appreciation, Harry finally felt the heat lower in his body and smiled, "Thank you. I don't feel like my entire body is on fire now."

"Good. I'll be right back."

Harry let out a groan but nodded, "Hurry."

Closing his eyes as the onslaught of heat came back around. Harry shifted and let out a shocked gasp at the feel of his erection pressing uncomfortably against the tight leggings. He couldn't see how he could have such a deep desire for something more than sex when his entire body was on fire. As another wave of heat practically boiled the sweat out his body, Harry let out a loud moan and twisted around. He opened his eyes to search for his one source of cold and couldn't find it. He wondered if Severus had gone out again and left him to burn as a lesson to not be foolish around fairies but then the bed was dipping next to him and something wet was pressing against his chest.

Forcing his eyes open again Harry stared at the wet cloth Severus was dragging across his skin. He knew that the older man wouldn't bring a warm rag to cool him off with but the rag felt like it had been warmed up prior to use. Letting out a whimper he half heartedly pushed the cloth off his chest and grabbed the cold hands he needed. Pressing them into his chest, Harry allowed his head to drop back and let loose a moan.

"It wasn't cold enough?" Severus asked his voice a whisper.

"It wasn't cold at all!" Harry pouted and reached up to pull a leaf out of Severus's dark hair. "Aren't you feeling anything from the ferula gemina?"

"Of course I am silly boy." Severus' eyes traced his hands as they moved, though they sparkled for just the slightest moment.

Arching into the man's touch as his hands dragged across his abs Harry let out a low sigh, "What are you feeling?"

"That's an extremely personal question Harry."

Harry let out a loud laugh and shifted so that he was partially sitting up, "Severus, I'm half naked, more than a little drunk and your hands are all over me. I think I can handle a personal answer."

"Well…I suppose it lowered my natural defenses."

"Oh…"

"And you…?"

Harry bit his bottom lip before answering, Severus' hands were doing slow circles on his each of his arms, "I suppose it's making me relax, letting me react first instead of just thinking things through."

"Is that why you snogged the fairy?" Severus asked, the movements his hands were making halted.

Flushing Harry shifted again, "Yes, probably. I wouldn't normally do something like that in front of room full of people."

"I didn't know you fancied men."

Shaking his head, Harry sighed, "Only a few people do, I've managed to keep it out of the media for the most part." He reached down and shifted Severus' hands to his chest and stomach. He let out a little sigh of comfort and absentmindedly dragged his fingers across the potion masters.

He caught Severus staring at him and grinned, "Think this will be awkward tomorrow, when we're ourselves again?" His voice shook the tiniest bit when asked the tough question.

The cold hands stopped moving and just rested against his skin. Severus turned his head as though trying to shift his hair behind his face. Harry laughed softly and sat up further, hissing when Severus' hands brushed against his lower abdomen, just above his pant line. Their eyes locked and Harry searched the black eyes. Reaching up he pushed Severus' surprisingly soft hair back.

The potions master closed his eyes for a moment, "I…" His right hand moved up to massage the back of Harry's neck, "Harry…I believe it might. I think after the ferula gemina wears off, we'll both be a little confused, probably a little angry and I don't think it will be the same."

His bottom lip poking out, Harry whispered, "I know your right but I wish…" He decided to stop talking before he embarrassed himself terribly. His hands clenched the blanket underneath them and he looked away.

The hand on his neck tugged a little roughly, forcing him to gasp and look back up into Severus' dark eyes, "You wish what Harry?"

When he refused to answer again, Severus narrowed his eyes and removed both of his hands from Harry's body. Instantly the fire began back up in his skin, the younger man pouted but crossed his arms and flopped back down onto the bed stubbornly. Deep flames licked up his ribs, inner thighs, chest and his groin. Trying not to make a sound, even as the sweat began to bead up on his body, Harry and Severus stared at each other.

Finally the heat in his body grew to an unbearable heat and a whimper escaped his lips. Severus' eyes widened a bit and the man growled low in his throat, "Tell me."

Through gritted teeth Harry bit out, "Severus…" a flame burned a trail up from his hole, up his balls and straight to the head of his rock hard cock. He let out a loud moan and held his arms out for the man's arms. "Please…So hot…"

"Stubborn brat!" Severus snapped, his hands were instantly pulling Harry up into his arms and cradling his hot body into his own. "You never could just say what you had too! You've always been so stubborn and afraid of what everyone would think! Your Harry bloody Potter for fucks sake! It's your birthright to walk around acting as though every word that fell from those pouty lips was gold."

Heart pounding, Harry stared up at Severus in shock, "I wish we wouldn't change tomorrow. That we would just stay as we are now. I like this… I like that we're talking like normal people and not two people who hate each other. We're being nice to each other, hell we're even acting as though we're friends. And you keep touching me. You've never touched me before..."

Severus' hands caressed his body, over his lower back and up to his chest. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Harry I wish it could stay the same, I do. But I don't…I think you'll feel differently in the morning."

"Don't tell me what I will feel in the morning Severus. I know what I want." Harry snapped, his eyes burning up at Severus.

"What do you want Harry?"

Stomach clenching, though his heart was filled with the courage of the Ferula Gemina, Harry shifted a bit in Severus' arms. Glancing back up after another shake from the older man he whispered, "I…I don't want you to stop touching me." Severus opened his mouth to say something but Harry daringly placed his fingertips over the man's mouth, "There's got to be a reason that your touch is the only thing that stops my body from burning. And there's got to be a reason why the wine made us able to talk to each other without trying to kill each other. I don't want to ignore it tomorrow, or have you ignore it and go back to hating me."

Sliding his fingers off the man's soft lips Harry waited to be rejected and to be turned away. Severus' hands tangled in his hair and tugged softly, "Harry, I don't want to stop touching you either."

And then his mouth was on Harry's, his cold hands pulling the younger man closer. The throbbing in Harry's erection began speeding up, making it almost completely sore. With a groan of his own, the young auror pushed himself further up Severus' body. The older man tossed him back onto the bed, and then his cold body was above Harry's, cloaking him with that remarkable coldness. Squirming underneath Severus as their mouth's opened and their tongues dueled with each other, Harry let out a low cry that echoed the dark haired man's curse when the two bulges in their leggings pushed into together.

Pushing his hips up again, Harry moaned and whimpered, "Severus, more of you. Now…"

The potions master moved his mouth down Harry's neck and his hands were tugging at the leggings keeping their complete bodies from pushing together. He managed to slide Harry's leggings off before ripping his own off and tossing them away. When their naked bodies pushed in together for the first time, Severus let a moan push out of his mouth into the Gryffindors neck. Harry moaned as the man's cold breath released a million little Goosebumps across his skin.

Needing to make Severus feel exactly as he was Harry reached between their bodies and took a hold of the rather large and hard cock that was pushing into his own. The Slytherin man let out another curse, his hips pushing into Harry's hand eagerly. Angling both of their erections so that they would slide together deliciously, Harry rubbed the generous amounts of pre-come onto both of their cocks.

Once he removed their hands, they began to move together pushing and sliding against each other in that sinful way. As moans and gasped spilled from his mouth into Severus' Harry's hands explored the strong shoulder and back, his nails dragged down the man's spine and he smiled softly when Severus arched into his touch and whispered his name so sweetly. Reaching further down Harry gripped the hard muscles of the older man's asscheeks and groaned, "Oh Severus…Feels so good."

"Yes…"Severus hissed and began moving quicker. His hand somehow had snuck beneath them and wormed its way to Harry's ass. His fingers probed until they found the spot that made Harry scream out a little before he leaned in and clamped his teeth on Severus' shoulder.

The man above him growled and leaned down to clamp his cold mouth over Harry's earlobe, his tongue doing wicked things as it lapped at the inside of Harry's ear. The finger rubbing his rosebud pushed in slightly and Harry's body tensed up for a long second before he was pushing back on the finger, trying to get it further inside of his body. Severus whispered a spell and the inside of Harry's ass was suddenly slick. Groaning, Harry tangled his fingers in Severus' hair and whispered harshly, "I want some part of you inside of me."

The older man pulled back so that they could stare into each other's eyes. Harry pleaded with his eyes while Severus' own eyes were unreadable. Ducking down to kiss Harry softly, Severus pushed his finger all the way in and pulled back so that he could watch the younger man's face. Lights seemed to dazzle in front of Harry's eyes as felt the finger twisting inside of him. He'd never felt so connected to anyone in his entire life than in this moment, with just Severus' finger inside of his ass. His hands moved up and down the older man's body with reverent motions. He wished he could crawl inside of Severus and stay there forever, the man was heaven.

When Severus' finger brushed against his prostate, Harry let out another loud cry and buried his face in the man's neck. They began rocking together again, with him pushing up into Severus' cock and then down onto the man's finger. Their cries of pleasure mixed in the room until Harry arched up and let out a strangled moan. His cock twitched and his ass clenched around Severus' finger as his cum shot between them. He buried his face inside of the man's neck and whispered, "Severus…I love you." He pressed a kiss to the rapidly throbbing pulse and fell back onto the bed.

Above him, Severus stared down at him in shock. The man pushed forward once more before groaning out Harry's name and coming all over his stomach and softening cock. Harry smiled as Severus' body settled on top of his own, not in the least uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tight, whispering words of praise and sweet declarations into the man's hair. Severus' head popped up and the man's dark eyes trailed all across his face. When he finally spoke his voice was soft but emotion filled, "I can't believe it's you…"

Harry smiled softly at him, "You can't believe I'm what, love?"

"The one I've been waiting for all this time." Severus' eyes grew sad and he began to pull away.

Pouting a little at the lack of skin contact with his lover Harry sat up, "I've been waiting for you as well."

Severus ducked down to kiss him sweetly again before turning and stepping over to his own bed. Harry watched him with confused eyes, "What're you…"

"I'm sorry Harry I really am." Severus turned and pointed his wand at Harry.

Dread filling his heart Harry tried not to cry, "Severus please no. I love you."

"I love you too, that's why I have to do it." Severus choked on his words and before Harry could call out pleadingly again, the room filled with a soft white light and he fell back onto the bed, sleeping seemingly peacefully except for the tears that had slid down his face at the last moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Head throbbing, Harry clutched his head with his hands and groaned. Carefully opening his eyes due to the horrible sunshine, he scowled. Laying back and staring at the ceiling, he tried to recall how he'd gotten back to the room the night before. The last thing he remembered was snogging Aadam on the couch, and his body being extremely warm. The fairy wine must have been stronger than he'd thought, Harry realized.

And yet something wasn't right, Harry could feel it in his heart. Sitting up, he threw back the blankets and blinked at the fact that he was naked. He usually didn't sleep naked unless he was in a place that he truly felt comfortable and safe in. And on principle Harry wouldn't do it in a room that he was sharing with Sev…Snape. His heart fluttering, Harry was startled at the fact that he'd almost called Snape by his first name. The fairy wine must have been stronger than anything else he'd drank before.

Padding across the room, he found his original clothing clean and folded up for him at the end of his head bed. Frowning he took his wand off the ottoman and enlarged his shrunken bag. Opening it he took out a different outfit and put in his clean clothing. Walking over to the bathroom Harry stared at himself in the mirror.

There was nothing odd there, his hair was messier than usual but it could be just from tossing around on the unfamiliar bed. His body was clean, not an unusual mark on it. Still frowning Harry pulled on his clothing and stepped back into the other room just as Snape came in from the hallway.

A smile pulled at Harry's lips and he made to move forward as if to embrace the man but stopped himself with a scowl. What was going on with him? He'd been happy to see Snape, had moved to embrace the man! Something was definitely wrong with him. Blinking his eyes and shaking his head, Harry glanced back up at the man to see if he'd noticed his actions. Clearly the man had because Harry hadn't seen him so angry in years. His dark eyes flashing and his lips pulled tight into a scowl it almost made the younger man step back. Slightly intimidated, Harry shuffled his around and wondered what had put the man in such a bad mood.

"Er…Did you find the Amma rock root?" He asked quietly as he hopped around trying to slip on his boots.

"I don't believe that is any of your business Potter. Are you ready to go yet? We have to hurry if you don't remember!" Snape snarled at him.

Harry winced and did step back this time. All of the last week Snape hadn't snapped at him at him like this. It was almost like they were back in school and the Potions master still loathed him in place of his father. Blinking back the strange hurt that flared up at the obvious hatred in Snape's voice, Harry nodded. He replied in a quiet voice, "Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Hurry up then, we're already behind schedule and I don't need you lagging us behind more."

Harry shrank his bag once more, put it into his pocket and shrugged on his coat. He followed Snape's storming footsteps down the hallway, staircase and finally into the main hall. A small group was there to say goodbye, including Aadam, Canaan and Jemima. Each wore large smiles as they approached the group by the portal. Still keeping an eye on the angry man in front of him, Harry allowed Snape to step forward first.

"Thank you for your hospitality your highness, the feast and accommodations were simply exquisite. We must however be on our way. Our schedule is a little tight for the next few days." Snape gave a tense smile and stepped towards the portal, Jemima following him with a frown on his face.

"You disappeared on me last night lover." Aadam grinned and stepped closer to Harry, his hand reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I hardly know what happened after we…" Harry flushed and let his words trail off.

The prince laughed and leaned in to peck his lips, "Clearly we gave you too much wine." Leaning in more, Aadam buried his fingers in Harry's hair and kissed him passionately. Harry responded but felt as though something was way off about the way he was being kissed. He remembered kisses from the night before, passionate, electrifying kisses. This, while being a good kiss, barely got his heart being faster. Frowning, he pressed into the prince and added his own enthusiasm to the kiss, perhaps he needed to pep up the kiss that was all. Aadam let out a low growl, his hand cheekily reaching around to squeeze Harry's ass.

Pulling back, Harry had a sudden vision flush of cold breath on his neck and the slide of a long, delicate finger pushing into his ass. Sparks crackled in front of his eyes and he blinked dazedly. Aadam ran a finger down his cheek, drawing his attention back to him and smiled, "Will you come to back to Tuatha D'anan, to visit me?"

Despite his confusion, Harry smiled at the eager tone the prince was using. "I will."

The prince's eyes practically danced with his excitement and his mouth pulled into one of those stunning smiles, "You can owl, they always know where to land."

Letting out a soft laugh Harry nodded, "I will soon. It was pleasure meeting you Aadam." Leaning in Harry pressed a soft kiss on the prince's lips before pulling back.

He called a goodbye to Canaan as she rejoined Aadam. Harry hurried up to the Portal, Snape was facing it, and his arms were folded, his posture tense. Jemima stopped him with a curious look on her face. "Harry Potter…I've got a bit of advice for you. Don't ignore your gut feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust yourself Harry and everything will fall into place." Jemima hugged him quickly, slipping him a small box before skipping down to wait by the prince and his consort.

Staring at the small red box in his hands, Harry shoved it into his coat pocket and hesitantly stepped to Snape's side. He reached for the man's arms like he had when they had first arrived. But before he could reach him or say a word Snape had already stepped into the portal and away from him. Eyes wide, Harry whimpered, but forced himself to walk through the uncomfortable portal. Closing his eyes tightly, he let out a pained noise as he was pushed through the watery darkness. Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry clenched his fists over his face.

Once he was pushed out into the daylight, Harry flung himself onto the ground and let out a little scared noise. Waiting for Snape to make a disparaging comment, Harry gulped in deep breaths of air. When all he heard was the older man's breathing, Harry glanced up and once again the man wasn't even facing him. With another unusual painful pull at his heart again, he forced his legs to stop shaking and stood.

"Come on then! Let's not waste anymore time." Snape snarled over his shoulder.

Ambling over to the man with dejected steps, Harry stopped further away from Snape than usual but enough to grab his arm if necessary. Snape glared at him, "Take my sleeve." Harry frowned and made to grab the man's whole arm, "I said take my sleeve not my bloody arm."

Violently wincing, Harry blinked rapidly before dropping his head and nodded. Wrapping his fingers around the smallest bit of sleeve possible he waited with his eyes closed. He usually could handle Snape's insults and bad attitude, but there was something wrong about it today. It felt harsh, mean and incredibly hurtful. It felt much to intimate, the insults and barbs Snape was aiming at him were raw and cutting him to the bone. It was very disconcerting caring what the older man thought of him.

The uncomfortable squeeze of apparition forced Snape into his body and he could hear the older man's annoyed curse. His attention however was drawn to the reaction his body was having to being pressed into the older man's. Harry hissed in a surprised gasp and his eyes flew up to Snape's. Wondering what the hell was wrong with him, Harry stared up at the potions master. The man was almost determinedly avoiding his gaze, staring straight down at the ground.

Harry cursed himself in the next moment for not following Snape's example because as he slammed into the ground, his right foot twisted and he crumpled to the frigid grass. Letting out a pain filled gasp, he squeezed his eyes closed tightly and reached for his ankle. "Fuck!" He growled out, his eyes filling with pain and anger filled tears.

A shadow fell over him and he glanced up. Snape was staring down at him, his eyes dark and unreadable. Harry scowled up at the shadow, "Glower at me all you like for wasting your precious bloody time. But my ankles probably strained and I never bothered to learn how to heal or numb it so you'll just have to wait!"

Without saying a word, Snape knelt down in front of him and batted away his hand. His strong hand closed around Harry's ankle and he pulled it up, ignoring the younger mans growl of protest and pain. Snape's long fingers pushed his pant leg up his calf and then he pushed down the sock, the tip of his fingers dragging down Harry's bruising ankle, releasing a rush of pain and hot pleasure. Letting out a loud gasp, his green eyes shot up and he watched Snape's eyes search his, before the older man shook his head and lowered his eyes back to his ankle.

Harry frowned, "Its sprained."

"Yes, brat, it is." Snape pulled out his wand.

A sudden flash of what Harry figured had to be a nightmare forced him to gasp loudly and push away from the older man. His mind filled with fear, anger and confusion. Eyes flashing to Snape's, Harry felt anger surge through him. Why he was acting so irrational Harry didn't know. He'd just had a flash in his mind of Snape, standing in front of him, wand pointing straight at his chest. Heart thumping wildly, Harry felt something shaking his hand and he glanced at his hand. His eyes widened when he saw that his hand was curled around Snape's wrist, desperately pushing away the man's wand. "Don't…" He whispered shakily.

Dark eyes searched his wildly before Snape muttered quietly, "I was just going to numb it."

"W-why would I trust you?" Harry asked his voice still quiet.

The older man was quiet for a long moment and then he looked away, "You shouldn't."

"I…" Harry let go of the wrist he'd been hold go and looked down, "Just do it."

He could feel Snape's eyes searching his face but he just held his ankle up and waited silently. The man nodded before waving his wand over Harry's ankle. Cold erased the pain and Harry sighed in relief. The man gently lowered his ankle to the ground and stood, taking a step or two back. Harry took a deep breath and carefully stood, putting only a low amount of pressure on his injured ankle.

Snape sniffed loudly and began walking, "As you mentioned, I don't want to waste more time."

Harry scowled and followed along after the taller man, his irrational anger growing with each step. "Where are we going?"

"Rajivick." Snape called over his shoulder, his cloak like coat swirling around him as usual.

"For more bloody plants?" Harry mumbled under his breath, kicking at the snow surrounding them.

Snape whirled to give him one of his darkest scowls and snarled, "Watch your tongue Potter."

"Or what? You'll give me detention?" Harry rolled his eyes and strolled past the snarling older man, his eyes focused on the nicely sized town in front of them. He knew he was baiting the older man and that it wasn't wise to do so. But his anger was practically crackling inside of his veins and it helped to take it out on the cause of his confusion and anger.

A scowling figure stalked past him and Snape shot back, "You don't even know where to go idiot boy."

"Well let's see, there's nothing behind me or to my sides so I figure it must be the great big honking town in front of me."

Snape gave him a scathing look and led the way into Rajivick. The town was busy with fur bundled witches and wizards. All seemed to be in a cheerful mood, tossing smiles and friendly nods their way. This only seemed to increase Harry's anger and he scowled at the ground, his injured foot slightly causing him to limp.

Snape abruptly turned into a small and dingy looking inn, leaving Harry to catch the heavy door before it slammed. Cursing under his breath he glared after the man. Snape stepped up to the barkeep and spoke quickly in the harsh Russian language. The barkeep responded only raising one finger and shrugging. Letting out a curse in English, the Slytherin man nodded before speaking in Russian again and pulling out his money bag so that he could slide four galleons across the bar to the man. The barkeep grinned and took the shiny coins before throwing down his cleaning rag and beckoning them to follow him.

Harry followed the two men up three flights of stairs before the barkeep stopped and opened a door at the top floor. He made an uncommitted grunt and motioned for them to step through. Snape muttered something to the man and stepped into the room, Harry close behind. As his eyes scanned the room, he could feel his jaw drop and let out another curse.

"Don't you know how to watch your mouth?" Snape snapped, though his own eyes were staring at the one bed in the very small, very empty room.

"Don't you know how to rent anything comfortable!" Harry let out an annoyed laugh and strode across the room, he glared at the bed before falling back onto it, "First the bloody tent and then this. There are such things called comfort…Didn't know if you knew about it."

"Not all of us have to be pampered to be satisfied Potter."

Harry smirked and stood, "Good…Then since you don't need to be pampered, I'll take the bed."

Black eyes narrowed on his own and the voice that answered him was dangerous. "I do not sleep on the floor Potter."

"Then I guess this will be an adventure for you." Harry smiled sweetly and enlarged his bag. Dropping it pointedly onto the bed, he grinned at the burning look in the other mans eyes. Sitting heavily on the bed, he blinked like an angel, his sweet and mocking smile still pulling at his lips.

"Potter, you're going to get off the bed…Or I'm going to hex you off the bed." Snape gracefully stepped over to him and pointed his wand first at Harry's bag, shooting it off of the bed.

Hearing some nasty crunches as his bag hit the wall, Harry jumped up off the bed, "Oi! Watch what you're shooting across the room!"

"Got you off the bed didn't it?"

"Just while I kick your arse." Harry stepped forward and glared up into Snape's face.

Closing the distance between them Snape laughed in his face, "That would be more intimidating if you were just about anybody else."

As Snape spoke, his cold breath wafted across Harry's neck and face, instantly raising Goosebumps. Harry's eyelashes fluttered wildly at the sensation but snapped out, "One day you're going to push to far Snape!"

"Oh yes I'm shaking now, Mr. Incompetent auror. How many times have I been out of your sight the last few days Potter? If you're the best the Ministries got, than I fear for the future of the Auror's."

Watching the dark red lips curve into a smirk, Harry felt his heart speed up and he realized how close they were to each other, and how he was watching the taller mans mouth move without really paying attention to the words and insults spilling out of his mouth. Palms sweaty, Harry reached up and shoved the older man back, confusion and fear making his chest throb achingly.

Snape stumbled backwards, his eyes flashing with anger and confusion when he realized what had happened. Harry's eyes widened at what he'd done but stood strong and swallowed hard, "I am not incompetent."

"Oh yes you are! You should have knocked me unconscious, because now I'm just angry." Snape growled out. He stomped over to Harry and made to push him back but Harry dodged his shove and jumped back.

Letting out a laugh, the young brunette rolled his eyes and cheekily smirked, "Is that the best you have? My three hundred pound abusive uncle was faster than that!"

Snape moved in again and aimed three jabs at him, which Harry easily avoided, mirth clear in his eyes. He looked Snape up and down, "Pathetic." Turning to walk away, he let out a yelp as he was tackled to the ground.

Letting out an annoyed growl, Harry wrestled Snape around on the ground. Elbows pushing into each other, knee's jabbing into thighs and asses, hands shoving at each other, Harry could only hear their breathing, could only feel the cold of Snape's skin on his own. Finally Snape slammed Harry hard onto the wood floor and properly pinned all of his limbs down. Breathing hard, Harry scowled up at Snape, "Get off of me!"

"Not until you learn a lesson Potter." Snape's hand smacked sharply upside Harry's head, earning him a low growl.

"Get off of me now!" Harry wiggled desperately, trying to shake the man off of him but failed valiantly.

After a few smacks to the head, Snape sniffed in what Harry would have almost called amusement, "Lesson one, and listen hard Potter because I'm only going to say it once, I will always come out on top."

Feeling the aches and bruises rising up on his body from the fight, Harry felt his breath slip out in a sigh. He stared up at the fire burning in Snape's black eyes and that strange feeling of déjà vu hit him again. Strangely the anger was draining out of him and being replaced by something less unpleasant. Biting his bottom lip, Harry tipped his head to the side, "Not always, Severus…"

The man above him stilled his hand stopping in midair from the slap it was going to deliver. Harry tipped his head to the side, confused as to why the man had stopped what he was so obviously enjoying doing to him. "What?"

Snape blinked a few times, those dark eyelashes practically lapping at his milky skin. Then the man spoke, his voice rough and low, "What did you call me?"

Harry frowned, "What? What are you talking about?"

Snape moved off of him slowly, "I…I don't. I'm going out for some air. For once in your life Potter do not disobey me when I say don't follow me."

"You can't!" Harry began to sit up but stopped immediately when he realized that there was a hard bulge in his pants. His face flushing, he realized he what he was drawing attention to by staring down at his lap. Head snapping up he watched Snape stare at him for a long moment before the man backed up.

"Just stay I won't go far and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Snape strode to the inn door and with his hand on the doorknob he spoke again, "Just stay here, Potter, please."

Harry made to get up again but Snape had left the room already. Stepping back over to the bed and tugging on his clothes to put them in the right place. His mind whirled like a tornado, confusion, fear, and desperation being the main focuses. There was something he was missing, something he couldn't remember or that he was forgetting to do. It was almost as if he was constantly feeling déjà vu.

Needing to clear his mind, Harry went to the other side of the bed and picked up his pack. Putting it on the bed, he opened it and allowed his items to spill out. Luckily most of his items had made it through being shot violently at a wall. Only a few small picture frames were cracked. Their occupants were busy ducking wildly under the frames, shaking their fists at Harry and peeking around anxiously.

Harry chuckled and pointed his wand at the frames, instantly repairing the cracked glass. Pushing the rest of his belongings inside of the bag a small box caught his attention. Recognizing it as the box that Jemima had slipped him before he left, Harry sat on the bed and pulled the ribbon from the box. Taking the lid off and setting it aside, he frowned at the contents.

His déjà vu rang inside of his head, practically screaming for him to remember something as he gazed at the two chocolate hearts inside the box. Reaching inside he lifted one of the chocolates and smelled it. It smelled amazing, sweet and deep but it also had the odd undertone of heat and fire inside of it. Noticing a small note in the lid of the box, Harry returned the chocolate to the box and lifted the note.

"_Harry Potter, these chocolates will reveal all. Eat one and give the other to the person who confuses you most. Your deepest longing will come true if you search for the truth._

_-Jemima"_

Shrugging Harry put the note back in the box and put it away. He didn't know what the chocolate would do and didn't necessarily trust the fairy enough to just eat something she'd given to him. Her good intentions could have a particularly bad ending. He would keep her gift close however and if he started to understand what her note meant then maybe he would trust her.

Pulling out his book on Arthurian legends, Harry curled up on the chair in front of the tiny fireplace and opened it, making sure to keep one eye on the cloak above the mantelpiece. If snape was gone longer than an hour he was going out to search for him, no matter what the man said.

Two hours later Harry cursed quietly and threw his book down. He'd given the man more than enough time to get back and now, well he was just going to have to go out and look for him. Grabbing his wand and coat, Harry strode to the door and made to open it. Directly behind the door, Severus stood, his hand outstretched as though he'd been about to open the door himself. Harry started and let out a little, "Oh…I was just coming to look for you."

Snape smirked, "I figured you wouldn't listen to me. We have to go meet my informant anyways."

"I'm surprised that you didn't just go without me." Harry stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him.

"Well I'd like silence tonight and I knew I wouldn't get it if I left you behind."

"How you know me so well…" Harry muttered under his breath.

They walked in uncomfortable silence down the stairs and into the pub area of the inn. Snape motioned to the barkeep that they needed a table and the man gruffly nodded. He led them over to a small booth and asked Snape in his harsh language. Snape looked at Harry with narrowed eyes, "Do you want anything?"

"Well… We're in Russia, why don't we have some vodka."

The barkeep turned to him with a big smile, in a heavily accented voice he said, "V-Vodka? You want vodka?"

Harry smiled back and nodded, "Yes, please."

In his loud voice the man replied, "I bring you some vodka. Special made, here in Rajivick by me!" The barkeep grinned broadly at him and clapped him on the shoulder, before thundering off quickly.

Harry laughed and settled back on the seat, ignoring Snape's raised eyebrow and contentious smirk, "Honestly Potter what is it about you that makes everyone fall all over your feet?"

"My sparkling wit? No…Maybe my startling good looks." Harry smirked and watched as the barkeep brought over a bottle and two small glasses.

The barkeep, who gruffly answered that his name was Alekseyev, placed the bottle on the table and grinned at the stunned looks on Harry and Snape's faces. Inside the bottle, filled with clear liquid, were sparkles whizzing around the glass bottle, bouncing off the glass it was enclosed in. clapping his hands he took the lid off of the bottle and poured them each a glass. "Try! Try!"

Harry lifted the glass and watched in amazement as the glittery sparkles danced on the top of the liquid. Over the rim of his glass, Harry smirked at Snape with a dare in his eyes. Snape's dark eyes narrowed and he tossed the drink back. Automatically his eyes widened and he let out a little wheeze, amusing sparks shooting out of his mouth. With a laugh, Harry tossed back his own and felt his own eyes widen at the tingling burn of the alcohol as it danced down his throat. The vodka was almost tasteless, but then as the sparkles bounced across tongue they each brought a different flavor, cherry, strawberry, grape, lime, and raspberry. Opening his mouth experimentally, Harry breathed out and several rainbow colored sparkles shot out of mouth.

Next to their table Alekseyev laughed loudly and clapped his hand, "Good?"

With a grin, Harry nodded, "Very good, excellent vodka!"

The barkeep beamed at him, "Too kind. You keep bottle. Tell people about special vodka in Rajivick."

"I absolutely will."

After the barkeep stepped away from their table, leaving them alone, Snape pushed away his glass and shook his head, "Nobody just drinks firewhiskey anymore?"

"You just didn't like the rainbow sparkles. I mean imagine if someone saw the great, terrible and frightening Severus Snape with bright sparkle coming out of his mouth. Not so intimidating."

"I tend to agree with your ward Severus." A deep and heavily accented Russian voice said above Harry.

Turning he stared up at the tall, blonde and extremely handsome wizard staring at Snape with an almost lusty grin. Then Snape was standing with his own bemused smirk on his lips, "Pasha. It's been awhile."

"Few years give or take." Pasha grinned and reached out to tug on the front of Snape's heavy cloaks. "Not much has changed has it?"

"You would be surprised." Snape's smirk grew, "doesn't look like you changed much either."

"Why would I? I'm perfect." Pasha laughed and playfully pushed at Snape.

Harry watched the exchange, scowl lighting up his face. Who was this ridiculous man? The one who was able to touch and tease the formidable Severus Snape like it was nothing? The one who made Snape laugh and smile? Were they lovers? Was Snape even attracted to men? Harry put his glass down with a clunk, gaining the other two men's attention. Flushing he avoided Snape's inspecting stare and coughed pointedly.

Pasha seemed to get his hint because he grinned and took a good long look at Harry, "So what's this one's name."

Snape frowned a bit but answered, "Harry, he's…my helper."

"Helper? My, my, Severus, are you starting to feel your age?" Pasha grinned and dragged his fingers through Snape's hair, "I don't see any grey hair."

"Knock it off Pasha, we have business." Snape untangled the hand in his hair and grew serious.

"Oh Severus, how many times have I told you that you always are too serious." But the man winked at Harry and nodded at a small table in the other corner of the room.

Harry watched Snape leave with Pasha and scowled angrily. He didn't know how he felt about this man, this one who kept touching and flirting with Snape, the one who was right now leaning in to whisper into Snape's ear. Clucking Harry crinkled his nose and looked away. Ignoring the way Pasha's hand was sneaking under the table to rub at Snape's leg, Harry watched the goings on in the bar. There were a few witches and wizards laughing with each other and drinking the same vodka as he was, one man sitting at the bar and a few more scattered around the room. Really not much to distract him from the fact that Snape was just allowing Pasha to push back his silky hair, drag his fingers down his face and playfully tug at the robes covering most of Snape's body…Of course Harry wasn't watching any of that happen, and of course his stomach wasn't twisting up, because if he was Harry would be debating about whether to puke, punch something or hex arrogant Pasha in the nose, ruining that pretty face.

And Harry had no reason to feel any of that. It was snape who cares if someone else was touching him. Who cares if he was nicer to Pasha than he'd ever been to Harry? Harry sure didn't, Snape was nothing but his charge until this mission was over and then they never had to see each other again. Bloody hell it was Snape! They hated each other, there was no reason for Harry to even care that Snape had most likely been intimate with Pasha. He hated Snape…Didn't he?

He was about to down another shot when a cold, pale hand closed over his wrist, forcing him to put the drink back on the table. With a scowl up at Severus' stern face, Harry wrenched his hand free and tossed the drink back with a raised eyebrow. Next to them, Pasha laughed, "I like him, and he's feisty. Maybe he's finally your match in the bratty column Severus."

"No, I always come out on top." Severus glared at Harry before turning back to Pasha, "Thank you again for all of your help."

"Anytime, you know that." Pasha dragged a finger down the potion masters chest and leaned in, "Why don't you meet me for a drink tomorrow after your errand?"

"Sorry Pasha, I'm here strictly on business." Severus smiled tightly.

Pasha looked a little disappointed but nodded, "Well I'll be here tomorrow if you change your mind." He gave Harry a flirty smile and wink before leaving.

Snape fell into the seat across from Harry and eyed him as he poured a shot. The younger brunette pushed it across the table to Snape and raised his eyebrow. Wrinkling his nose the potions master pushed it away and Harry snorted, "Guess for once I come out on top."

"How do you figure?"

"Obviously you're more of a lightweight." Harry grinned nastily at Snape and tossed back his own shot, his head starting to swim lightly.

Hoping that his baiting would work, Harry held his breath and waited. He began to pour himself a fourth shot when Snape finally snapped and grabbed the shot, swallowing it back fast. He slammed the glass on the table and took the shot Harry had intended for himself and tossed that back too. With a grimace at the way the rainbow sparkle wheezed out of his mouth, Snape rasped out, "There now we're even."

"How do you know how much I've had to drink?" Harry asked while pouring them both their fourth shots.

Snape locked eyes with him and raised an eyebrow, "You weren't the only one watching Potter."

"Blithering hell…Cant you call me Harry? I mean honestly all this surname business is really just a nuisance. It's been years since I was at Hogwarts. I think you can call me by my given name." He slid one glass across the table to Snape and reached inside of his coat to pull out a slightly crumpled pack of cigarettes. He offered one to Snape who shook his head and stayed contemplatively silent.

As he lit the cigarette, he watched Snape sip at his glass. The older man shrugged, "What's the difference in me calling you Harry and me calling you Potter?"

"Because when you call me Potter it makes me feel like that eleven year old boy who walked into your classroom and was terrified of you."

"I didn't know you were terrified of me." Snape tipped his head to the side and finished off his glass pushing it back towards Harry for a refill. "I always thought you were an arrogant little toe rag, who enjoyed doing things to make my life a misery."

Harry snorted and took a drag of his cigarette, "Quite the vivid imagination you had. And that was you at twenty eight…I can only imagine what you must think now."

Snape reached across the table and grabbed the cigarette out of Harry's hand. Breaking it in half, he tossed it into the ash tray and scowled, "I think that cigarettes are disgusting and that anyone who smokes them must have a death wish."

With a startled laugh Harry shook his head, "Back to the point, I'd prefer you call me Harry, at least for the remainder of the journey. I'm not a child and you're not my authority figure anymore. We're both adults and adults call each other by their first names."

"I suppose I can try…Harry."

"Thank you Severus." Harry smirked, but the déjà vu was kicking up in his stomach again. He couldn't see how it would be…He'd never called Severus by his first name before, he would never have dared. But the odd feeling that he'd repeated Severus' name several times, in several different connotations, kept popping up in his mind.

Feeling slightly tipsy Harry leaned back against the booth and stared at Severus, after taking a long sip off of his glass he asked, "Is Pasha your lover?"

Severus' eyes snapped to his and narrowed, "That's not really any of your business."

"Oh so he is. He's quite attractive I suppose." Harry pretended to consider but shook his head, "Not really my type."

With a small scowl pulling at his lips, Severus leaned forward, "He is not my lover."

"But he was at one time right? I mean it's pretty obvious how much he wants you."

"At one point, Pasha and I were friendlier but it was never more than a stress reliever."

Trying not to grin happily, Harry shrugged, "Oh I suppose I can understand that." He shot Severus a smirk over his glass, "Not stressful then? He seemed just about ready to do anything to um…relieve your stress."

Then Severus was blushing lightly and Harry was letting out a short laugh, "Oh… I've made Severus Snape blush, I'm almost afraid of the repercussions."

"I am not blushing. I do not blush Harry Potter." Snape sniffed regally and tossed back his glasses contents. "I am merely on my way to being a little drunker than I originally wanted to be."

Harry laughed, his own body pleasantly warm and tingly, "So why didn't you want to spend a little cuddle time with the, oh so flirty Pasha?"

Severus looked away from him, down at his empty glass, "I…Like I said to him, I'm here strictly on business."

Feeling his heart thud, Harry shook his head, "That is a pity…" Severus' eyes snapped back to his and he flushed, "Er…For him."

Alekseyev appeared by their table and smiled down at them, "You must have liked, you finish whole bottle. Want another?"

Harry glanced at the bottle of vodka was surprised to find it empty, and then he felt the effects it was having on him and shook his head, "None for me, thank you."

"Nor for me, I think I've had quite enough." Severus smiled politely up at the man.

The barkeep smiled at them and took the empty bottles and glasses. Harry watched him leave before wobbly standing, "I think it's time for a good night's sleep."

Severus stood too, "I agree."

Harry stumbled to the stairs up to their rooms and watched as Severus followed along, slightly less graceful than usual. Climbing the stairs, Harry giggled when he tripped on one of the steps and had to sit rather ungracefully on the step. Severus leaned against the wall and watched him, "What would all your fans think, if they saw you like this, drunk, tripping and giggling every five seconds?"

"I don't know…If they didn't like it than I would do it more often." Harry laughed and stood. Turning, he realized that his body was in the prime position to be checked out and as he was rather drunk why shouldn't he show off a little. There were a few men on the floors they were climbing past, and he was sure he could get more than one interested glances if he swaggered a little.

With an amused smirk, Harry exaggerated the motion his hips were making a little more and let his arms swing in time with the swaying of his hips. Eyes lit up around him as the witches and wizards took notice of his body. Pushing his hair back he winked at one of the men staring at him. Once they'd passed the floor the man was on Harry let out another laugh at how ridiculous he felt and heard a snort behind him. Realizing that Severus could see everything he was doing, Harry flushed red and froze.

"Oh don't stop on my account, your admirers wouldn't thank me for it."

Flushing even more, Harry shook his head and hurried up the stairs. He thought he heard Severus laugh in amusement, but was too mortified by his behavior to do anything but unlock the door and lay back on the bed, his hands still covering his red face. Harry never acted that way, never strutted or used his looks just for attention. It had to be the alcohol making him feel, so brave and ridiculously confident. A hand tugged his hands off his face and Severus' face loomed above him, a smirk lit up the older man's face, "You really are not like James are you?"

Harry's lip pursed, "What do you mean?"

"You strut for all of two minutes and then get embarrassed when you realize what you're doing."

"Well…I probably looked like an idiot." Harry gave a weak chuckle and rolled his eyes.

Severus gave him an odd look followed by surprise, "You actually believe that don't you? That everyone thought you looked like an idiot."

"Well I did…" Harry laughed and shook his wild curls out of his face. The ceiling above him was spinning and he scooted over on the queen sized bed. When Severus made no move to get on the bed with him Harry scowled, "Staring up at you like that is going to hurt my neck, just be an adult about this would you. Blame the booze in the morning if you must."

Severus let out a low curse and narrowed his eyes on him, "Tell anyone and I'll torture you with something more excruciating than a Cruciatus curse." Then he was climbing onto the bed, and lying stiffly on his back, several good feet away from Harry. He stared up at the ceiling but began to speak again, "They didn't you know…"

"What?" Harry turned his face to the side and studied the Potions master.

"No one in the hallway's think you looked stupid or foolish."

Harry blinked in surprise but felt a smile tugging at his lips, "Oh…" With the smile still firmly rooted on his lips, he spoke, "So am I really not like my father?"

"No, not really. You're more like your mother, but it's not like you're her carbon copy either." Severus finally turned to study him, "You don't even really look like James or Lily."

"I don't?"

"No…You're more…Well you are your own person." Severus frowned apparently at himself because he turned his head so that he was staring at the ceiling again.

"You look different too." Harry took in the man's appearance and his heart began thrumming wildly even as exhaustion took over, man the spaces between his speech longer and more frequent, "You look…Happier, like you're finally satisfied with life. It…Looks g-good on you." His eyes fluttering closed and his body rolling to the side, so that he was facing Severus, Harry sank into the warmth of the bed.

Severus' voice sounded as though it was coming from a long way off, "I am happy for the most part…"

Harry smiled as he drifted into sleep, "Oh Severus…You could be completely happy, if you let yourself."

"I know…"

Harry was warm, comfortable and more at rested then he remembered ever being. Breathing in the warm smells of grass, parchment and something all its own, Harry smiled as he opened his eyes. Stretching out under a blanket he was certain that he hadn't pulled up onto himself as he'd fallen asleep on the bed…Next to Severus. Popping up, Harry looked next to him. Severus' side of the bed was made, not giving him any indication whether or not the man had slept on the bed next to him or not.

Rubbing his head anxiously, Harry looked around the rest of the room. Noticing a note on the pillow next to his he picked it up. It read,

"_Harry, I went out to retrieve what I needed. Might be gone awhile. Don't do anything stupid._

_-Severus"_

Harry's good mood flew right out the window. His eyes narrowing, Harry let out several loud curses. Grabbing his bag, he stormed into the little bathroom. Throwing it down on to the toilet, Harry scowled into the mirror. Angry, sparkling green eyes stared back at him under a tangle of wild nest of jet black curls. His skin was pleasantly flushed from sleep and his lips full and red. For once the there were no black rings under his eyes, and no frustrated and bored little wrinkle pulling down his lips. He looked refreshed and even a little happy and relaxed under his anger.

Frowning at himself for looking even a little happy when he should be so angry. Harry turned away from the mirror and shook his head. Severus should not have left without waking him and he knew it, that's why he snuck out and let that cheeky little note. Anything could happen to him! There was a reason that Arthur and Kingsley had sent him along with Severus and the older man should give that a little thought before gallivanting off on his own little adventure!

Harry scowled and kicked at the bathtub. 'Severus just better not be hurt or bleeding to death somewhere.' He told him himself, 'otherwise I am never going to let him forget it.' Stomach clenching painfully at the idea, Harry rolled his eyes and stripped before jumping into the shower.

Eight hours later, Severus walked into the room, his arms full of little bags filled with containers of plants and other things. Harry narrowed his eyes on Severus' and growled out, "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the anger in his voice, "I went to get the ingredients."

"And you thought it was okay just to disappear in the middle of the morning? Without telling anyone where you were going? And then you just decided to stay out all day without a single word to the person who is supposed to be protecting you?" Harry slammed his cup down on the coffee table and stood up. Stomping over to Severus and getting in his face Harry jabbed him in the chest with his index finger and glared at him, "You want to go risk your life for some bloody potion go for it but at least take the person assigned to protect you!"

Harry's anger was boiling over. Severus had been gone literally all day and when Harry had ventured downstairs to ask Alekseyev if Severus had left word with him about where he'd gone the barkeep had told him no but told him that the potions master wanted Harry to stay close to the inn. As the day passed, Harry had gotten more and more worried about the older man, he didn't receive a single word, or reassurance that Severus had not been or attacked or injured. And now eight hours later, Severus waltzed in like it was nothing that he'd ran off without a word.

When Severus' lips quirked up with what looked like amusement, Harry snarled again and crossed his arms, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? And it had better be bloody good!"

"Well the first thing I have to say for myself is that I think you've been spending way too much time with Mrs. Weasley." Severus snorted and moved away from the glaring Harry to unload some of his burden onto the small chair in front of the fireplace. Once his arms were free, he turned back to Harry with an almost amused sparkle in his eyes, "And the second thing I have to say for myself is how touched I am with your level of concern for my well being." His voice curled up into a sarcastic edge.

Harry's glare faltered when he realized that Severus was right…He had been concerned about Severus, not just the fact that protecting the older man was his job. But about the actual man, that he was really worried about Severus. Staring up into Severus' dark eyes, Harry frowned. Since when did he start to care about Severus Snape? He was supposed to hate the man, not care about him. When had that happened…That he started to wonder if the older man was safe, or happy or taken care of?

"I…wasn't worried. I'm mad that you would leave without me when it's my job to stick by you…" Harry whispered his voice shaky.

"You never were a good liar, Harry." Severus called over, amusement still in his voice. "You were worried about me, that something was going to happen to me."

"I c-could lose my job and it's not like I want you to die or get hurt." Harry stared down at the ground.

"How sweet, saintly Harry Potter cares about me." There was an odd tone in Severus' voice and he moved closer to Harry.

Stepping away, Harry scowled again, "So what if I do?" sighing angrily, he turned away. His mind racing Harry murmured, "I need to get out, get some fresh air. I'll be back."

His hand closed on the doorknob and he was halfway out the door when Severus called after him, "I don't mind if you care about me…"

Turning back just for a second, Harry locked eyes with the suddenly serious Severus. The intent look in the potions master's eyes only made the confusion and the tug at the back of his memory more prevalent. With a tip of his head, Harry continued out of the door. Shutting it behind him, he leaned against the door his heart racing. Sick of the confusing feelings that he was starting to feel in general and for Severus, and that terrible sense of déjà vu he kept feeling, Harry trudged down the stairs and into the pub.

Alekseyev beamed at him and laid out a glass in front of him, "Vodka or something new?"

Enjoying the warm smile, Harry smiled too if it was a little forced, "Who could turn down the greatest vodka I've ever had?"

With a laugh, Alekseyev poured him a glass and moved on to a new customer. Harry scowled into his glass and kept murmuring angry little phrases. A hand on his shoulder and amused voice saying, "So what did Severus do this time?"

Looking up, Pasha was standing above him with a grin. The man removed his heavy coat and fur hat and took the seat next to his. Harry frowned even more, "What do you mean?"

"Well last time I sat in some pub, nursing a strong drink and cursing at nothing, I was travelling with Severus." Pasha laughed and shook his head, "He's a tough cookie that man."

"I don't find him so tough." Harry shrugged and finished off his drink. A barmaid walked by, refilled his glass and gave one to Pasha filled with firewhiskey.

"No? Maybe that's why he likes you."

Harry swiveled around to stare at the man he wasn't sure if he really cared for, "How do you know?"

"Severus doesn't drink with anyone, not like he was last night with you. He wouldn't dare, it might lower his defenses." Pasha smirked at Harry knowingly, "And of course, he couldn't allow that could he, people might actually realize he's human."

Allowing a chuckle to slip past his lips, Harry asked, "How long have you known Severus?"

"Since the start of the last war, we met in Italy while we were both on business. He thought I was an arrogant amateur and didn't want anything to do with me. He was convinced that I would get in his way and ruin all his work." Pasha sighed into his drink, but had a small smile pulling on his lips, "I did for awhile…I pursued him quite obnoxiously now that I look at it years later. But Severus was always guarded, never let anyone in." He glanced at Harry and laughed, "You're not going to use any of this against him are you?"

Harry blinked and leaned back, he wasn't even aware that he'd been leaning in and listening intently. "Oh no, I won't. I promise."

"So what did he do that put terrible little frown on your pouty lips?" Pasha smirked and tapped the bar for their refills.

"He accused me of caring about him." Harry laughed at the confused look on Pasha's face and shrugged, "You would have to know our history to understand why that is such a detrimental statement."

"Well I've got all night and I had thought I was going to be alone. But this is much more interesting I think." Pasha asked for the barmaid just to leave the bottle and turned back to him, "Tell me the abridged version."

Harry tossed back his drink and nodded, "Alright. Well…I've known Severus Snape since I was eleven. He was my professor and absolutely hated me. We both did and said things for years just to get under each other's skin and to hurt each other. There was no hatred lost between us. We were always getting in trouble for being at each other's throats." Harry swirled his drink around and continued, "But that was years ago. Actually I hadn't even seen the man in about seven or six years ago, not until about a week or so ago. I was assigned to come with him, to help him and protect him. At first things were the same between us, but…Lately it's like something is off."

"What do you mean off?"

"Well we can be in the same room without trying to curse each other for one." Harry laughed. "I don't know…He's not the same person, he's…nicer I guess."

"And it's throwing you off?"

"A little but I'm…kind of…drawn to it. It's just all very confusing." Harry shrugged and glanced at Pasha, noting the glaze over the man's eyes. He laughed and playfully poked at the man, "Are you already drunk?"

"I'm close!" Pasha laughed and shook his head, "I'm a bit of a lightweight."

"Clearly."

"Anyways…It sounds like you like him." Pasha shrugged, "it's not that unusual. He's gorgeous, smart, intense, unbelievably sexy and an amazing lover."

Harry flushed, "I…like him? I don't know if it that."

"Well can you picture yourself liking him? Or wanting him?"

Harry didn't have to close his eyes and imagine all of that for his interest to spike. His cock was practically jumping from when Pasha had brought up the fact that Severus an amazing lover. Biting his bottom lip Harry shifted uncomfortably on his chair, his confusion stirring up once again.

A hand on his thigh brought made him focus. Pasha's face was closer to his, concern in his eyes, "Poor baby, you really are all confused aren't you?"

Harry looked down at the hand on his thigh and smirked. Well this was one way to take his mind off of all the confusing thoughts floating around his brain. "I was, until about a minute ago." He glanced confidently back up at Pasha and finally took a good long look at the wizard. He was tall like Severus, and lean but obviously well muscled. He had a classically handsome face, full lips, sharp cheekbones, and light blue eyes. His light blonde hair had a few streaks of light brown in it and fell in that graceful way that Harry's had never managed. Over all, the man was gorgeous, and very attractive. More attractive than most men Harry had seen lately.

Pasha smirked at him and pulled out a cigarette, "Like what you see?" His eyes were quickly doing their own busy assessment of Harry's body.

The vodka making him daring, Harry pulled Pasha's hand further up his leg and on top of his denim covered erection, "What do you think?" he smirked as the man's blue eyes grew wider with his daring and reached over to take the cigarette.

"I think we should take this conversation somewhere else." Pasha stood and pulled on his coat, shoved his hat into his pocket and watched as Harry put out the cigarette and stood to follow him.

Pasha took his hand and pulled him out into the night air. Harry breathed in the cold air, loving the caress of the cold on his overly hot skin. Allowing the older man to pull him into the alleyway next to the inn, Harry allowed himself to be pushed back into the cold wall. Letting out a happy sigh at the cold air, he looked back up at Pasha who was studying him with sparkling eyes, "I'm going to show you how I first seduced Severus Snape, play by play."

Words stopping his heart for just a second, Harry nodded. Then Pasha was kissing him, his lips soft, warm and carrying the taste of the liquor that he'd been drinking. Harry opened his mouth and their tongues slid together, dancing and dueling. Letting out a low moan, he pushed his hips into the other mans and felt the blonde growl loudly. Hands began pushing open his coat and shirt, allowing the cold air to kiss at his skin. Bucking forward, Harry whimpered at how good the cold felt on his skin.

"So impatient…" Pasha laughed into his ear before pulling back with a wink. He stared down at Harry hungrily, "After I kissed, I dropped to my knees and showed him how serious I was."

Rubbing his hand across Pasha's own pants covered erection; Harry grinned and breathlessly whispered back, "I think I'm going to need a demonstration."

Pasha laughed and kissed himself softly again, "Cheeky aren't you."

"I've been accused of that once or twice."

"I like it." Pasha whispered as he dropped to his knees, his fingers made quick work pulling open Harry's belt and pants and he tugged until the younger man's erection bounced out, long, wide and hard. He stared at it hungrily for a moment before leaning in to lap at it with his hot tongue.

Letting out a quiet noise, Harry buried his fingers deep in the blonde hair and slowly began to move his hips, urging the other wizard to take it deeper and faster. Apparently the Russian didn't mind instructions because he moved his hands to cup Harry's ass and pushed, encouraging Harry to move his hips anyway he wanted.

Groaning, Harry began to move in earnest, pushing in and out of Pasha's mouth with ease. Heat spiraled through his body, and his gut tightened uncomfortably as his orgasm moved closer with each suck and slide of that skilled tongue. Just as he was nearing his orgasm, Pasha moved back and whispered hoarsely, "His cock was heavy in my mouth too, and he kept pulling on my hair and whispering dirty little encouragements down to me."

Harry let out a whimper and tried to push back into the blonde's mouth. But Pasha continued, "He has one of the biggest cocks I've ever seen…I didn't think it would actually fit…anywhere. But it did and the taste of it in my mouth and the feel of it in my ass felt like heaven. If he hadn't told me his age I would have thought he was only thirty four or so, he such stamina and lust." Pasha leaned in to lap at one of Harry's balls and whispered around his ministrations, "He rides you like a fucking roller coaster and you don't ever want him to stop, when his mouth is on you…You wonder where such a straight-laced man learned to suck cock like a pro. He can make you come in twenty seconds if he feels like it. He's a wonderland of sex and intensity and you're always left wanting more."

Unable to stop what Pasha was saying to appear in his head, Harry groaned at the onslaught of images. And those sinful images in his mind mixed with the way Pasha was back to sucking hard on him, soon had Harry moaning out, "I'm going to come…Oh bloody hell…" Pasha pushed forward with his mouth and swallowed Harry to hilt as his cock shook wildly and cum spilled out into his throat.

Thoroughly dazed, Harry leaned back against the wall and very vaguely felt Pasha's tongue cleaning up his softening cock. Letting out a happy little sigh, Harry pulled the blonde up and kissed him deeply, tasting himself in the wizard's mouth. Pulling back he and Pasha shared a grin, "And after you showed him how serious you were…What did he do?"

Pasha grinned and lit another cigarette, "He dragged me up to rooms, threw across the bed and fucked me thoroughly. Best sex I ever had." He passed the cigarette to Harry.

Taking a long drag, Harry smirked, "Figures. I'm surprised he didn't punish you."

With another devilish smile Pasha shrugged, "Who says he didn't?"

Glancing at the wizard's crotch, Harry inclined his head at it, "Do you want me too…"

"As much as I do, I think Severus is probably wondering where his ward has gotten off too and I really don't want him to blame me for the corruption of Harry Potter."

Head snapping up, Harry locked eyes with Pasha, his heart sinking with fear and disappointment, "How did you know?"

"Severus wouldn't tell me your last name, that and your story. He was always talking about the bratty little Harry Potter who liked to get under his skin."

Lowering his gaze, Harry sighed, "Oh…" He rubbed the back of his head and felt disappointment shake through his skin. Was this another fame and money hunter? Was Pasha about to bribe him or run around and tell everyone how he blew the great Harry Potter?

Like he had guessed what Harry was fretting about, Pasha put a finger under his chin and tipped his head up, "Hey…Harry I'm not going to tell anyone about what we did. And I didn't want you because you're Harry Potter. I wanted you because you're adorable, funny, cheeky and incredibly sexy. Your name doesn't mean anything to me. I never told anyone about Severus did I?"

Harry shook his head, "Well no but he probably threatened to kill you if you did."

Pasha laughed, "Yeah…But I wouldn't either way. What does someone like me need with gossip? Don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone."

For some reason Harry felt himself believing Pasha, he flicked away the dying cigarette and grinned, "Alright then." Pushing off the wall, Harry and Pasha began walking back into the inn. Following the blonde to his room, Harry watched him lean against his door and smiled, "We're probably leaving tomorrow…But it's been surprisingly awesome getting to know you."

"Agreed." Pasha looped a hand around Harry's neck and pulled him close, "If you weren't…Well, never mind, I'm really happy to have met you." His lips brushed across Harry's softly, his tongue playfully lapping at his bottom lip.

Harry laughed softly and opened his eyes, "Keep in touch?"

"I will and you, let me know how everything ends up." Pasha stroked his bottom lip with his thumb before opening the door to his room.

With a nod, Harry stepped back and watched the blonde close the door. With another smile, he started up the stairs slowly. Pasha had definitely turned out differently than what Harry had thought at first. The man was sexy and surprisingly sweet. But he'd given him a lot to think about, a lot to think about Severus especially. Biting his bottom lip and tasting the other man there, Harry smirked and pushed open the door their room.

The room was dim, several lit candles providing a warm, golden light. Severus was laid out on the bed, curled under the blankets, his dark hair fanned out around his head. Harry shut the door softly behind him and toed off his boots. Tiptoeing across the room, he was stared at the bed and wondered if Severus had purposefully let enough room on the bed for him or if he was going to get hexed if he climbed in. Staring at the peaceful looking man, Harry studied the way the soft jet black hair was such a sharp contrast to his snow white skin.

Lips twitching, Harry moved his eyes down to the hand that was lying on the pillow under Severus' head. It was almost delicate looking, slender and in some spots stained with what he figured were old potion residues. Dragging his eyes away from the hand he almost itched to drag his fingers down the bright blue veins, clearly showing threw the pale skin on Severus' wrist. Heart racing, Harry rubbed the back of his head and scrunched up his forehead as he forced his eyes away from the sight on the bed.

He made to move away from the bed, to sleep on the floor or in the chair by the fire, Harry was stopped by a soft voice saying, "Don't be stupid…There's enough room for the both of us on the bed."

Turning back to Severus, Harry tipped his head to the side, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, mostly." Severus sat up, supporting himself on his palms. The older man looked straight in his eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"Down to the bar, for a drink." Harry avoided the mentioning that he'd had company for most of that drink.

"Or seven?" Severus smirked at him and managed to get a smirk out of Harry.

"Yeah I got a little carried away."

Severus nodded, "Well you going to sleep in the bed or on the hard floor?"

"You mean you don't mind?"

"Do you think I would bother asking if you if I did mind?"

Harry chuckled, "Good point. I think the bed looks infinitely more comfortable than the floor." Kicking off his shoes and pulling at his pants until he was just in his boxers and t-shirt, Harry flushed red when he felt Severus' eyes still on him. Ignoring the gaze he crossed the room and slowly edged himself onto the bed. Making sure he was far away from Severus he scooted under the blankets and laid back.

He felt Severus lie down and the man spoke, his eyes searching the ceiling, "You smell like cigarettes."

Turning to gaze at the man, Harry frowned, "I'm sorry, I could go shower."

Severus met his gaze and smirked, "Accommodating, aren't you. But no I think I could grow to enjoy the smell, strangely enough."

Forehead wrinkling, Harry mustered up enough courage and asked, "Severus…The night in Tuatha D'anan…"

Black eyes flashed to his, instantly wary. Harry frowned at the look, confusion filling his mind but continued, "I know it sounds stupid but…I feel like. Well did we talk that night, at all?"

The older man frowned and looked back up at the ceiling, "Of course we talked. We're talking right now."

"No I meant…Before anything happened with Aadam and me…Or maybe after, did we talk?" Harry sighed in a deep and frustrated way, "Parts of that night just don't make sense. Aadam and I didn't do anything but make out, I'm sure of it…But I remember something."

"W-we didn't talk before or after. And as far as I know, nothing happened between you and the prince."

"You were gone…But then why do I…Maybe the fairies did something to me to make me forget what happened that night. Something important could have happened." Harry sat up, his mind rushing around on itself, clinging to the one explanation to his constant déjà vu and feelings like he'd forgotten several hours from that night with the fairies. A scowl lit up his features and he whispered, "That has to be it…Oh and I thought they were being friendly with me."

"Harry…" Severus sat up too and frowned at him, that wary look still deep in his eyes. Harry turned to him hopefully, like maybe the man remembered what happened that night and was about to tell him, "The fairies didn't poison you, or make you forget what happened that night. I watched you all night. You only kissed Aadam, and then you came and fell asleep. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You…Watched me all night?" Harry tipped his head to the side and stared at the older man.

Severus opened his mouth several times like he was trying to figure out what to say, finally he turned his eyes away from Harry and shrugged, "Well, I figured you would do something stupid and had to keep an eye on you so that the fairies didn't claim you for their own."

"I would have thought that that would be something you would enjoy."

With an amused snort, Severus looked at him again, "Usually it would be. But Er…I would rather like to keep my laboratory and my funding. So if keeping you from getting sucked into the glamorous world of the fae manages that, then I think I can manage it."

Harry smiled, "Well thank you…At least I didn't do anything to stupid."

"There's always tomorrow." Severus smirked and pulled the blankets up to his chest.

"True." Harry cuddled into the blankets as well and asked softly, "Speaking of tomorrow…Where are we going?"

The man next to him turned his head and grinned, "Somewhere I think you'll enjoy."


	5. Chapter 5

Stomach rolling because of the apparition, Harry squeezed his eyes closed and tightened his hand on Severus' wrist. The older man tugged on his sleeve and Harry nodded his affirmation. And a few seconds later he braced himself for the landing. His feet slipping on the unsteady ground, Harry gasped and let his eyes fly open. With a curse, he crumpled to the ground on his bad ankle and Harry let out another curse. His stomach twisting, he shook his head and scowled.

Feeling Severus kneel by him, Harry groaned and shook his head. The older man chuckled but asked, "Your ankle?"

"Yeah and the queasiness with this trip was a little extra." Harry let out an appreciative noise when Severus numbed his ankle. "Where are we?"

His voice soft and even a little amused, Severus whispered, "Open your eyes and see."

Opening his eyes, Harry let out a little awed gasp and just stared at the beauty in front of him. He was on a beach, made with soft white skin and lots of beautifully colored shells and rocks. The ocean in front of him was a crystalline light blue, the sun causing bright lights and sparkles to jump off the water. It was everything Harry imagined paradise was like.

"It's beautiful…" Harry let out in a small choked voice.

"Yes, it is."

Severus sat next to him on the beach and they stared at the beauty of the place they were in for what seemed like an hour before Harry turned and asked, "Where are we?"

"It's a small island by Hawaii. I don't think it has a name." Severus pulled at his heavy cloaks and pulled his hair back.

"I've never been anywhere like this." Harry stood and let the sun bathe his skin with warmth.

"I figured as much."

Harry grinned, took a few steps back and began pulling his shirt off. Tossing it on to the sand, he shrugged at Severus' inquisitive look, "It's what you're supposed to do." He pulled off his pants and stood in his boxer briefs, a startling green color.

"What are you doing?" Severus looked downright petrified, his eyes wide and staring bewilderedly at Harry.

With just a wink, Harry ran at the blue water and threw himself into it. Gasping at the way the warm water enveloped his body. He dove into his and let it pull him to and fro gently. Smiling under the water, Harry watched the millions of colorful little fishes swim away from him. Popping out of the waist high water, Harry shook the water out of his face and glanced back up at the beach.

Severus was standing, watching him, his face nearly unreadable. The older man was popping the buttons on his long, thick cloak. Harry watched Severus pull the cloak off and drop it onto the ground. Swallowing hard, he took in the image of the man on the beach, in only a black button up shirt and black slacks. His feet were bare and buried in the sand. The man was quite a sight, a dark and mysterious element in this beautiful, bright place.

Feeling his heart beating quickly, Harry slowly walked out of the water and over to where Severus was standing. He smiled at the man when he stood in front of him, the sun dripping down his body turning warm in the sunlight. "This place is like paradise."

When Severus didn't answer right away, Harry looked closer up at the man. Severus was staring at him, his eyes tracing in every part of Harry that was visible. His eyes were dark and intense as they followed one glistening drop of water dripped down his chest. Biting his bottom lip, Harry squeezed the water out of his hair and felt his groin starting to stir. Tipping his head to the side, he took an unconscious step forward, "Severus…Are you okay?"

Dark eyes flashed back up to his, the burning intensity in them, hotter than anything Harry had ever seen before. Looking down almost submissively, Harry bit his bottom lip, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"All a part of the job." Severus murmured, obviously not paying attention to what he was saying.

Gazing up through his eyelashes, Harry realized how hard he was getting and sat quickly back down onto the sand. He thought he heard Severus chuckle, but the older man simply sat next to him. They sat for hours, Harry asking questions about Severus' potion and trying to ignore the fact that his cock never returned to its flaccid state. When the sky darkened above them, they both fell back against the sand and stared up at the stars. Severus pointed out the constellations in the mass of sparkling stars above them and began to explain their origins and meanings to Harry at his request.

Finally, Harry's stomach started to growl and the older man chuckled again, "Honestly Potter, you don't take good care enough of yourself. What would the hoards of your fans think if you died of starvation simply because you weren't aware of your own hunger?"

"They would probably find someone else to blame for it, they usually do." Harry laughed and sat up too.

Severus stood and held out a hand to Harry, "Come…We'll fix up the tent and then I'll make us supper."

Taking the hand offered to him, Harry smiled coyly up at Severus, "And what would your fans say if they knew you offering to keep Harry Potter from starving?"

The heated wind blowing his silky black hair tossed around his shoulders, Severus rolled his eyes, "Fans? Potter, nobody, can hardly stand to be in the same room with me."

"I'm not finding it to hard…" Harry flushed wildly and looked away, up at the moon, at the pearly white sand, anywhere but at the Potions master.

Severus didn't say anything for a long moment, but when Harry chanced a glance up at the man he noticed an unusual look come over the man's face, almost like sorrow. Eyes narrowed, Harry frowned, "Severus…?"

"Come. Let's get the tent put up before it gets too late." Severus' fingers brushed across Harry's palm as he pulled away, causing the younger man to break out into shivers.

Rolling his eyes at the sensation, Harry followed Severus up to where they had dropped their bags. Summoning the tent out of his bag, Severus and Harry got to quick work unfolding the poles and trying to figure out how it went together. Once it was all put together, the younger brunette frowned at the tent, thinking that it looked bigger but he brushed it off as though his mind playing tricks on him.

When he entered the tent he was startled into laughing. The tent was definitely larger, now a two bedroom, one bathroom and a large area for a kitchen and dining area. There was soft carpet under his feet, and inside smelled like the Potions master himself, that and the sea. Sighing deeply and turning to grin at Severus, he raised an eyebrow at the older man.

Severus shrugged half heartedly, though he did rub his neck as though he was embarrassed, "I was not going to sleep in that bloody dreadful tent another night."

Harry smirked before heading off towards one of the bedrooms. It was lovely inside, the main color being white fabrics, walls and light brown woods. Harry smiled at the simple loveliness of the room and stepped in to drop his bag on the floor next to the room. Realizing how clinging and revealing his underwear were becoming. Harry shut the door to his bedroom and pulled out a pair of loose black sweatpants, and a v-neck t-shirt.

Feeling positively warm and snug, Harry opened the door and leaned against the frame. Severus stood at the stove, his sleeves folded up to elbows, his black hair tied back at the nape of his neck. Whatever he was making smelled scrumptious and Harry felt oddly peaceful. Like the smell of the delicious food, the loveliness of the cabin like tent, and the fact that he was not alone made him feel almost serene. Deciding to ignore the confusion that was always in the back of his mind, he stepped over to the stove and leaned around Severus, "What are you making?"

The older man smacked his hand with a clean spatula, "Chicken primavera, now shoo."

Rolling his eyes, Harry backed away and poked his head inside of Severus' room. It was basically the size of his room, except the coloring was greener than anything. And not just a forest green, it was almost exactly the same shade as a color most in the wizarding world knew by heart, killer-curse green. The exact shade of Lily Potters eyes, the eye color her son inherited from her. Harry stared at the room for a long moment before stepping back out into the main room and sitting on the plushy couch.

"I'm surprised…Two rooms, haven't had that in awhile."

He watched Severus' back stiffen, and then the older man shrugged, "I figured you might enjoy having a big bed to yourself."

Frowning, Harry looked down at his hands. "I didn't mind…"

Severus stilled for several long moments but just resumed cooking. Harry flushed and sat silently for the rest of the night, only remarking with wondrous delight at how delicious the food was. After they finished eating, they sat quietly together, reading individually. Harry sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch, reading his King Arthur book. Severus sat straightly at the end of the couch, partially leaning against the arm rest, going over his notes.

Late into the night, Severus stood and stretched, "I think we should tuck in, busy day tomorrow."

Harry closed his book, making sure to save his page before pushing up of, supporting himself on the couch, "Oh? What happens tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I begin a very long hunt for ingredients in the forest behind us." Severus laughed darkly and shook his head, "It may take days, maybe even a week."

Harry nodded and leaned against his doorframe, Severus leaned back letting his own doorframe support his weight. "If you need any help…Well I'm offering my services."

Severus' lips twitched at his words, "I'll let you know."

With another nod, Harry and Severus stared at each other for a long silent moment until the younger man said quietly, "Well…Goodnight." Turning to give Severus one more inquisitive glance, Harry smiled before slipping into his room. Shutting the door behind him, Harry listened hard and let out a sigh when he heard Severus shut his own door. Pacing around the room, Harry listened to the noises in the next room and felt his heart race. He wondered what Severus was doing…in there. Putting away his trinkets, organizing his notes, staring out the small window above his bed? Or…Was he getting ready for bed, washing his face in the small basin across the room, or getting undressed and changing into his pajamas?

Chewing his bottom lip, Harry rolled his eyes and moved to his own bed. Pulling up the blankets, the young auror laid back on his pillows. Closing his eyes, Harry allowed his mind to wander. Under the veil of sleepiness, a dark figure approached him in his mind. The taller figure stopped in front of him, his dark eyes flashing. The man smirked at him, in that almost menacing way. But the look only served to send shivers crawling up Harry's back. A pale, long and unbelievably cold hand reached up and cupped his chin, the fingers brushing lightly over his pulse.

Harry tipped his head back and arched into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering against his face. He watched as the older man's black eyes traced across his face, following the way Harry's mouth was curving up, the way his eyelashes batted against his soft cheeks. The potion masters other hand moved up to very gently brush the hair that was covering part of Harry's face out of the way. Closing his eyes, Harry arched up a little bit and waited. He could feel the man's body getting closer to his and waited his heart swelling.

And then the cold arms around him disappeared, and the room was filled with the sounds that Harry knew too well. Opening his eyes again, he glanced around the ruined castle. His heart sinking again, Harry's breath quickened as he stared at the splashes of blood on the castles staircase, floor and walls. The terror inside of him grew as he noticed the many bodies lying mangled and eviscerated on the ground. A hand closing over his ankle forced a yell from him and he hurried backwards.

Colin Creevey's pale face was spotted with the small young man's own blood. He reached his small hand up at Harry and began to whisper, blood pouring out of his mouth as he spoke, "Harry…You were supposed to save us…You were supposed to stop all of this."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You were supposed to stop them from doing this!" Colin Creevey's lifted his head to the sky and revealed a three inch deep, five inches across cut directly under his Adams apple. As Harry began to scream and try to push back, blood began spraying out of the small mans throat. The blood sprayed all across the ground, and up around Harry, soaking the young man in hot steamy blood.

"Harry…Harry!"

Harry let out a strangled groan of, "I'm sorry!" and felt himself being shaken back and forth.

"Wake up Harry!"

Feeling himself snap into consciousness, Harry let out a low sob and launched himself into the arms that had been shaking him. Pressing his face into the cold chest, he let out another strangled sob, "I'm sorry…"

A gentle hand petted at his hair and then Severus' voice washed over him like a comforting blanket, "Sorry for what Harry?"

"I didn't save them…it was my job and they all died because of me!" Harry sniffed loudly and pressed further into the older man's chest.

The hand on top of his head stilled and then it was yanking on his head so that his watery eyes were met by Severus' intense glare. "Harry Potter, I will not hear that from you. You stopped the dark lord and that saved thousands of thousands of lives. It was war and they knew what they were signing up for, they knew the risks. I'm almost positive they would sign up to fight for your side, our side again if they had the chance. They were willing to die to make the world a better place. And that's what you did. So none of that, you're not responsible."

Still breathing hard, Harry wiped away the tears under his eyes and looked down, "I…

"No more of that. How long and often do you have the nightmares?"

"Usually at least three times a week but they're normally not so bad."

Severus looked stunned, "Three times a week?"

"It's the worst when I'm alone, which I usually am." Harry swallowed hard and ignored the fact that his hand was helping to hold his weight on Severus' thigh.

"Have you been to St. Mungo's?"

"Of course, they gave me a dreamless sleeping potion but it was too strong and I felt like I was becoming dependant on it."

"You probably were." Severus sighed and shook his head. "Well then just one thing we can do for now. Scoot over."

Harry sniffed again and tipped his head in confusion, "Huh?"

"You're not going to sleep alone, just to fall back into more nightmares." Severus lifted him partially and laid him back against the right side of the bed. The older man pulled the blankets up and around him before lowering himself to the other side of the bed and snuggling in under the covers.

Harry turned in shock and stared at the man he'd once loathed. Severus was lying on his side, his own eyes open and staring as well. Letting out a smile sigh of relief, Harry very slowly reached out and dragged his finger across the back of Severus' hand, the cold igniting chills in him. "Thank you Severus for staying here, with me."

The older man nodded once before slowly closing his eyes, "If I hadn't you would have kept me up all night, no doubt."

His small smile growing into a grin, Harry allowed his own eyes to close, "No doubt."

Sunlight prickled at Harry's eyes and he frowned as he began to wake. Feeling something solid next to him on the bed, he stilled and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes widened and then softened at the sight on the bed next to him. Severus was curled sweetly under the blankets, his arms and legs splayed around him. His mouth was soft as he slept, almost a peaceful expression. The sun was pooling around Severus's face and body. It was making his snow white skin almost seem see-through. His shockingly black hair was almost unreal looking against the white comforter and his white skin.

Heart beating loudly, Harry slowly sat up so that he could stare down at Severus more openly. How he'd ever thought that Severus Snape was anything but gorgeous was beyond him. The man was almost ethereal in his looks. He almost looked fae…But without the pointy ears and odd coloring. Harry froze when Severus shifted on the bed, his legs slightly kicking down the blankets, revealing his bare chest and lower stomach. Swallowing hard, Harry stared at the revealed skin and had to restrain himself from reaching over and testing how soft that skin really was.

As he stared at the man, Harry knew without any doubts how he was starting to feel about Severus Snape. He knew he was starting to have feelings for the older man, was starting to want him with a burning desire. That didn't mean he understood his feelings for the man, or why he felt so intimate with him already but he wasn't trying to push them away anymore. Harry knew he wasn't going to act on his feelings, that would be ridiculous and Severus would probably hex him if he tried. But that didn't mean Harry couldn't imagine what it would be like to have steamy hot sex with the potions master.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry felt as though Severus' pale body was calling out for him. Reaching out to grab warily at the comforter and sheets, Harry pulled slowly lowering the blanket even further on Severus' body. He felt his cock stirring inside of his loose pajama pants but ignored and let his eyes feast on the simple inch more of skin that he'd exposed, including the older man's strong hip bones and an ebony strip of hair leading down from Severus' belly button and disappearing into the man's black pajama pants.

Breathing fast, Harry was unaware of the dark eyes opened and watching him. His eyes simply took in every inch of skin that was exposed for his viewing. His hands tightening almost painfully from the effort of trying to hold himself back from doing something stupid, Harry bit his bottom lip and tried to imagine what it would be like to lick a path down from Severus' collarbone down to where that hair ended under the dark haired man's pants.

"What are you doing?"

Letting out a rather undignified yelp, Harry tumbled backwards and off the bed. His head smacking into the wall loudly, he let out a string of colorful curses. Almost unwilling to open his eyes and deal with Severus, Harry just scolded himself fiercely in his mind.

"Are you okay?"

Managing to roll his eyes without actually opening his eyes, Harry nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position. After several long moments, Harry finally dared to open his eyes. Severus was sitting up in the bed, closer to the side that he'd just fallen off of than before. His body was slightly hunched over, his hair covering his face. Harry frowned when he saw the man shaking slightly but his frown turned to a scowl when he realized that the man was laughing. Severus Snape was laughing at him for falling off the bed…of course he'd only fallen when he was caught staring at the older man's naked body but that wasn't really the point.

Harry couldn't help but grin at the infectious laughter spilling from Severus' lips and began to chuckle as well, "Oh bugger off."

Severus lifted his face and Harry stared in amazement at the way the older man's face lit up with his laughter. His pink lips pulled up in a way that showed off every straight white tooth in his mouth. His sharp canines sent a shiver up Harry's spine and he was instantly imagining the man's teeth scraping his soft skin, biting deep and raising purpling marks on his neck.

The older man tipped his head to the side and continued to grin sleepily, "Are you going to stay on the floor?"

Harry shook his head, partially answering the man and the other half scolding himself in his mind, for getting caught up in his fantasies again. Shuffling to his feet, he stepped over to the bed, one hand on his throbbing head. Sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, Harry jumped when a cold hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking up under his eyelashes, Severus dark eyes were narrowed on his.

"Does your head hurt?"

Pouting Harry nodded and rubbed at the back of his head. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away, and pushed his head down so that he could part his hair. Cold fingers brushed against his scalp and through his soft hair. Harry sighed softly and allowed the man his search. A few moments later, Severus' cold fingers pushed into the sore spot on his head and Harry let out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry…" Severus whispered, his other hand rummaging around on the bed for his wand.

Harry shook his head and pulled regretfully away, "I don't like to numb my head." He chanced a look up into the older man's eyes, "But your…hands were cold enough." Eyes flashing away, he felt pink rising in his cheeks.

But then those freezing fingers were resting carefully on the sore spot on his head and the world seemed to freeze. In that instant Harry knew he'd always remember this moment, the sunlight pouring in from the window and lighting up the white filled room, the softness of the blankets underneath them, the comfortable heat and breeze floating around the tent. And the way they were sitting together, Severus tending to his hurts and Harry completely relaxed in his former professors arms. He would never forget this moment. It was already scarred on the back of his mind.

After another couple of long moments Harry lifted his head and smiled, "Thank you it feels much better."

Severus nodded and moved back so that Harry could sit cross legged in front of him. The man narrowed his eyes on him and tipped his head to the side, "So, what were you doing?"

Harry felt the blood fill his face again and looked away, "Er…I was um…Seeing how long it would take you to wake up if someone was staring at you." He twisted his hair in front of his face and continued to play with it, "It's something you're supposed to feel. But you did terribly, could never be an auror."

"Pity, it always was my life's dream." Severus rolled his eyes playfully and stretched, baring his strong muscles to Harry without realizing it. "Are you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh yes."

"I'll make omelets." Severus rolled his eyes again at Harry's eager grin but moved fluidly off the bed.

"Wait, Severus…" Harry joined Severus at the door and reached out to lightly take the older man's hand. "Thank you for staying last night…And you know… not making a big deal out of it."

Severus' expression grew serious but he nodded, "Your welcome, but we're not done talking about it. You need to understand that nothing that happened during the war was your fault. We all knew what we were signing up for and you saved the world. I know it doesn't seem like much to you, but the rest of us are always going to be in your debt. You did what you had too and you were amazing."

Staring deep into Severus' eyes, Harry swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. His throat grew tight and hot and he looked down at the ground, oddly emotional. A hand on his shoulder made him look back up and he caught Severus' gentle looks, "Thank you Severus, again. It means a lot…I-I."

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head and smiled a watery smile at the potions master, "I should shower, unless you want to first."

"Nice change of subject, but go ahead. I'll start breakfast." Severus rubbed his hair playfully and moved out of the room.

Harry smiled at Severus' back and turned to grab at towel out of his room. Stepping out of his room he walked into the room next to his and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Harry stripped slowly and stepped into the cool water. Letting out a relaxed growl, Harry shivered as he let the cold water pour down over his body. His hard cock refused to wilt, even under the freezing water and he frowned down at it. Biting his tongue for a long moment, Harry gave into the need and wrapped a hand around his arousal.

Letting images of Severus overtake his mind. Harry closed his eyes and began to move his hand up and down. He imagined Severus as he had been in the bed with him just minutes before. Naked to the waist down and completely comfortable with it, licking his lips, he let out a little growl. Imagining the man wearing less clothing, Harry moved his hand up and down faster. Groaning softly, the images of Severus stalking nearer to him, with a predatory look in his eyes forced a blossom of heat in his lower gut.

Then the image took on a different route and Severus was above him, his mouth ravishing Harry's neck and chest. Then the feeling of a cold finger slipping between his ass cheeks began to feel so real that Harry started and had to check that no one was behind him. Once he was assured that he was alone, his hands pace on his generous cock began to pick up. The imaginary feeling of Severus dry humping him returned and Harry had to lean against the shower wall in case his legs began to buckle.

For the next several minutes he imagined more heated moments between Severus and himself. He'd never felt such pleasure in his life and couldn't even began to think what it would actually be like with the older man. Pasha had assured him that Severus was an amazing lover and in his deranged state was starting to believe that he actually knew what it was like to have Severus' attentions focused on him in that fashion. Harry's déjà vu was jumping in his mind and it was making him feel like he'd been intimate with Severus at one point or another.

Pulling hard with his hand, Harry arched loudly when Severus' voice called through the bathroom door, "Harry…"

His orgasm exploded of him almost violently. Harry clutched the wall behind him and groaned loudly low in his throat. His cum splattered the wet part of the bottom of the bathtub and his chest heaved up and down. Limbs trembling, Harry heard Severus call his name again, "Yes?"

"Breakfasts almost done."

"I'll be right out!" Harry called back shakily. He rolled his eyes and turned up the water, raising it from cold to mildly warm. With the warm tropical weather, there wasn't much of a need for the hot water.

He finished showering and stepped out of the shower. Standing naked and wet for the longest moment, just letting the warm breeze caress his skin, Harry finally began to relax and cheer up. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Harry stepped out into the kitchen. Severus stood with his back to the oven, the smells of cheese and eggs danced around the room. Harry leaned against the doorjamb and smiled, "its smells amazing in here."

Severus turned and his gaze widened when he saw Harry's lack of clothing. But Harry gave the man props for not saying anything and quickly raising his eyes away from the younger man's body to focus on his eyes. "I made your favorite."

Harry grinned, "Three cheeses with jalapeño's?"

"That would be the one." Severus smirked, "Now, go put some clothing on and it'll be done."

Smirking Harry turned and padded off to his own room. He quickly pulled on a pair of linen pants and a white t-shirt. When he returned to the room, Severus was sitting at the small table, a small map in front of him and a fork with omelet precariously balanced on it, halfway to the older mans face. The look of concentration on the brunettes face made Harry's heart flutter rapidly and he flushed as he stepped over to the table. Pulling the plate full of steaming omelet over, Harry asked, "Do you need help today?"

Severus looked over the tops of his notes at Harry and shook his head, "I think it's mostly hunting for plants and I'll be able to do it quickly…At least that's what I'm hoping."

A pang of disappointment pulled at Harry's gut but he nodded, "There's no one else on the island is there?"

"No, occasionally muggle fisherman will attempt to fish in the water around the island but other than that, we're alone." Severus' dark eyes sparkled at him over the edge of the paper.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, "Oh…"

"Think you'll be able to handle being stuck on an island with just me, or do you think we'll end up killing each other?"

With a playful laugh, Harry looked nodded, "I guess we'll find out. But I don't think I would try to kill you…"

"Like you could." Severus smirked and put his map down. "Eat before it gets cold."

With a nod, Harry pulled his breakfast towards him and took a large and rather obnoxious bite. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Severus' smirk grow into an amused grin as he watched him eat. Almost impulsively, Harry took another bite and groaned appreciatively, if not a little dramatically. He watched as Severus stiffened up and stared at him, his eyes suddenly intent on Harry. Trying not to smirk, Harry repeated the act but licked his bottom lip when he finished chewing and groaning. He thought that he noticed Severus' hands clenching on his tea cup and put his fork in his mouth, he sucked it clean and slowly pulled it out of his mouth.

Severus scooted his chair back quickly and cleared his throat, gaining Harry's full attention. "Er…I think I'm going to start looking. Don't want to be stuck here forever do we?"

"I wouldn't mind." Harry flushed when Severus gave him a questioning look and he looked down, "I-I meant that I wouldn't mind being on the island for awhile. It's nice being out of London and away from the press."

The older man gripped the back of the chair, "You'll have to come back here then…"

"I probably will." Harry finished off his omelet with another soft groan and a wink at Severus, whose eyes widened at the sound. Standing he made sure to brush past the older man's body to get to the kitchen and gasped when cold fingers around his wrist stopped him from getting any further.

Dark eyes burned into his and he waited silently. Severus moved a fraction of an inch closer and said, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Harry looked down at the hand covering his wrists and then back up, "You are?"

Severus smirked, his lips pulling up in that seductive way, "Yes Harry, I am."

"Why?"

For once, Severus snape looked dumbfounded. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he shrugged, "I guess I just am."

"Well…thank you." Harry smiled sweetly and pushed in to wrap his arms around Severus' middle. For the longest minute he held the older man around the waist, just feeling the cold skin through the thin linen black shirt and following the way the man's breathing increased rather rapidly. A soft hand on his head made him look up and he flushed at the unreadable look in the black eyes. He pulled away quickly and frowned at his actions, "I'm sorry. I-it must be the g-Gryffindor in me."

He turned away, cursing rather loudly at himself inside his head and pushed his plate into the sink. Harry rolled his eyes and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Why had he embraced Severus like that? That was completely crossing the line that had been set up between them. They had never touched each other so intimately, so now the man must be thinking that he was psychotic or had figured out about Harry's little crush and was wondering how to let him down. And knowing the older man it wouldn't be in a gentle or sweet way.

A hand ruffled his hair and he tensed up. Severus spoke from behind him, "You know…I made the choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin, when the hat asked me. So I understand the urge to hug, even if I very rarely give in to it."

Dumbfounded, Harry turned, but the older man had already picked up the backpack and was heading out of the tent. Leaning back against the sink he swallowed hard and deciphered what Severus' words meant. Apparently like himself, the sorting hat had given Severus the choice between being sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin, except unlike him, Severus had chosen the house of snakes instead of lions. Shocked, Harry raced out after Severus but the man had already disappeared into the jungle behind the tent. Frowning, he ambled down the beach and settled on the sand.

Digging his bare feet into the hot sand, Harry fell back and closed his eyes. Severus and he obviously had more in common than he'd originally thought. They were, willful, wild, confident, strong minded and intelligent. And now he found that they had both been offered a choice by the sorting hat that Harry had thought he was the only one to receive from it. Mind spinning, he pushed his hair off his forehead and felt the butterflies in his heart fluttering wildly.

Obviously Harry was more than drawn to Severus. Unless he was imagining things, they had a connection. At first it'd been loathing and near hatred, but now…It was more. They were more relaxed around each other, comfortable even. And then there were the moments where he'd look at Severus and his cock would harden just at the look of concentration on the man's face as he pored over his meticulously kept notes and research. He'd often lose himself in the vision of Severus bending over him, with that incredibly sexy concentrated look on his face.

Letting out a groan, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the images racing through his mind. Staring out at the ocean, he stood. Undressing down to his boxer briefs, Harry padded across the beach and into the warm water. Diving underneath, he took a long moment before working the courage up to open his eyes. Wincing at the stinging from the salt water, Harry stared around blurrily.

Everything was so clear under the water. Dancing sea weed and colorful shells littered the ocean bed. Colorful fish swam around him but when they noticed him swimming nearby, they swam off anxiously. Harry smiled under the water and popped back up when his lungs began to burn. After a few hours, he rushed back to the tent and pouted when he noticed that Severus wasn't back yet.

For the next few hours, Harry cleaned up the kitchen and dining area, did the dishes and made the bed he and Severus had slept in the night before. He did hesitate to the lift the pillow that Severus had used the night before and buried his face deep into its softness. Taking a deep breath, Harry got that deep and sensuous smell of the potions master. Letting out a soft moan, he forced himself to drop the pillow back onto the bed and shook his head.

When he heard the crunch of someone approaching the tent, he grinned and hurried out into the main room. Of course then he realized how obvious he was being and hurried to sit down on the couch with an open book up and in front of his face. The flap to the tent lifted and then Severus was sweeping in, his bag fuller than it had been when he'd left earlier that day. Unable to help himself, Harry jumped up and took the bag from the slightly tired looking older man.

Severus' eyes widened but he smirked, "Aren't you helpful?"

Harry tossed a grin over his shoulder and shrugged, "I try."

He gently placed the bag on the couch and jumped when a hand pulled on his still damp curls. "You know all that salt water's going to ruin all of this wild hair."

Smirking with his back still to Severus, Harry chuckled, "How do you know I didn't just shower?"

"You smell like the ocean."

Harry heard what sounded like the older man taking a deep breath and felt a shiver go up his spine at the idea of Severus smelling the ocean on his skin. Letting the potion masters fingers drop from his hair, Harry turned and smirked cheekily up at the older man. He took in the smudge of dirt on Severus' cheek, the green leaf stuck inside of the dark black hair, and the way that Severus' face was more flushed than usual. "And you look like you've spent a day rooting around in the jungle."

With a grimace, Severus stepped back, "It wasn't as fun as that sounds."

"Why don't you go ahead and take a shower. I can find something to make for supper." Harry felt a pull in his gut telling him to offer to help reach all of the places that Severus would no doubt have trouble reaching, but strongly resisted the urge.

Severus smirked, "And I thought we were finally getting along Harry. What's with this sudden urge to kill me?"

Harry pouted playfully, "I'm not that bad!"

The black eyes twinkled evilly and the older man rolled his eyes, "Yes you are. Why don't I take a quick shower and then I'll make us something to eat."

Letting out an annoyed sigh Harry nodded. "Alright. And you can tell me about your day."

The older man frowned suddenly but turned and walked into the bathroom. Harry stared after him before turning to lift his bag off of the couch. The bag clinked quietly as he lifted it and he carefully moved it to the table with the rest of Severus' notes. Smiling, at the organized mess, Harry looked over some of the notes. He stared at the miniscule and sweeping writing, almost instantly adoring how he couldn't pick up much of what the writing said. It was exactly like Severus, obvious that he was a beautiful man and yet not easily discerned.

Shaking his head, Harry sat on the couch and waited, his mind jumbled. Severus emerged a bit later, his hair wet and pushed back, and smelling fresh and clean. Harry had the irrational thought that he would like to ruin all of that cleanness and get Severus really filthy. Rolling his eyes at himself, Harry and Severus settled into their comfortable nightly routine. Severus fixing up something delicious for supper, then reading after eating or for Severus cataloguing the new ingredients he'd found and then around midnight, Harry yawned deeply and began to stretch sleepily.

Severus put aside his notes and stood, "I think it's time for sleep, tomorrow will be another long day."

Without arguing, Harry stretched and moved around the couch. He headed for his bedroom and opened the door. Without turning on the lamp, he dropped his shirt to the ground and began pulling off his trousers when the lamp flickered on behind him. Turning with his fingers gripping the top of his jeans, his eyes widened when he saw Severus standing almost awkwardly behind him, in the doorway.

"Er…We're you going to be able to sleep alone?"

Feeling his heart thumping wildly, Harry bit his bottom lip and shrugged, "I really never know. It kind of comes and goes."

Severus nodded and glanced at the floor for a long moment, "Alright then." He made to move out of the room but Harry stepped forward.

"But…Usually when it happens one night, it's more likely to happen the following night." Harry tried not to sound desperate, knowing it would break whatever odd situation they were in, but he didn't want to sleep alone, he liked having Severus' solid form behind him.

Dark eyes unfathomable, Severus nodded, "Well, I can't be woken up in the middle of the night, I'll need to be rested and alert tomorrow."

Harry aimed a smile at the floor but made sure his face was straight when he looked back up at Severus, "Then I suppose you should stay, just to make sure your sleep isn't interrupted."

The lamp flickered out with an amazing show of wandless, nonverbal magic and then Severus was moving towards the bed. Harry moved to the other side and finished pulling off his trousers. Severus unbuttoned his shirt slowly, forcing all the saliva in Harry's mouth to dry up. Once he'd pulled the shirt off, the older man slid under the blankets and faced away from the direction that Harry was facing.

Even despite this, Harry was smiling as he fell asleep. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and turned his head so that he could stare at the silvery scars running up and down the older man's back. A frown pulled at his lips and he had the urge to erase any negative memory linked to the scars littering Severus' back with a much more pleasant one of him tracing each and every one with his tongue. Feeling himself harden, Harry shifted a few times on the bed, trying not to rub the comforter with his hard cock.

"Potter…Harry, stop moving about." Severus murmured from his side of the bed.

Harry froze instantly, "Er…Sorry."

So instead of moving…at all, Harry lay still and focused on his former professors breathing. He smiled at the reassuring sounds and allowed himself to drift off into a comforting sleep, his dreams filled with a certain and former professor.

The days grew hotter as they passed and soon Harry and Severus had been on the island for almost a full week and a half. The first three days had been great, full of conversation, a little laughter, and playful banter. But on the third day, Severus came home grumpy, unable to find any of the three ingredients he had left to collect. He'd snapped a few times at Harry over supper and flounced off to his own room, to curse and eventually fall asleep. Harry had been shocked and more than a little unhappy, but he acknowledged that he and Severus were really nothing more than very well known acquaintances and he couldn't chase Severus down to explain his feelings, every time the man was grumpy. So instead, he'd slept alone, tossing and turning, and wondering how Severus was doing.

Harry quickly grew bored with playing in the ocean and exploring the forest, so one day around twelve in the afternoon, the hottest part of the day, Harry loaded a few large bottles with ice cold water and trekked into the forest after Severus. He pushed past the large palm trees and colorful plants. The most vivid birds squawked at him from up high in the trees and he saw more than one dark tails flitting around a tree. Grinning at the idea of monkey's Harry finally caught a flash of the tail tale black and called out, "Severus!"

The older man popped up his eyes wide with confusion, "Harry?"

Pushing over to the older man, Harry held up the water, "Thought you could use a little cold water."

Severus nodded and stood straight up, "Thank you that would be quite refreshing."

"I bet…You've been out here since six this morning." Harry bit back his concerned comments and flinched as the heat forced sweat to rise up all over his body. "Merlin…It's bloody hot."

Severus snorted, "Of course it's hot…it's a jungle."

"My, my snippy aren't we?" Harry rolled his eyes at the annoyed tone Severus was using. "Do you need some help?"

Taking a deep pull at the cold water, Severus let out a happy moan that quickly had Harry's cock standing at attention. The older man let out a relieved sigh and shrugged at Harry, "I suppose you can't mess up too much."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Harry snarled, his eyes narrowing.

Severus smirked and moved over to show Harry the sketches of the plants he was searching for. Harry studied them closely and smiled. He knew for sure where at least one of the plants was in the jungle. It was a small blue fungus pod that grew on the palm tree leaves. He'd stopped and admired it on one of his many trips through the jungle. Smirking, Harry decided to punish his crush for the last few days of crabbiness. So instead of informing the older man where the plant was, Harry nodded, "Okay, I'll look for them."

So they worked for a few hours, Harry searching for the two plants he didn't know the location of and surreptitiously watching Severus out of the corner of his eyes. The older man was wearing those ridiculously thick black cloaks, and the heat was obviously getting to him. Sweat trickled dampened across the older man's brow, and across his neck. Harry watched Severus pull his dark hair back and admired the way he even did that gracefully.

Finally deciding to see Severus' face light up with joy, Harry stood and picked up one of the sketches. He let out a loud aha noise and smiled when Severus looked up quickly. Rubbing his chin, Harry dramatically murmured, "You know…I think…"

"What?" Severus stood as well and leaned in close to stare at the sketch, identifying which plant it was that Harry was staring at.

"I think I've seen this." Harry pointed at the sketch and peeked up at his now excited potions master.

"Where?" Severus hands were on Harry's shoulder, slightly shaking him.

Feeling almost giddy with the way Severus was forcefully shaking him. Harry's cock took interest again. "I can show you."

Taking one of the hands from his shoulders, Harry led Severus through the jungle and back to the place where he'd seen the fungus. Staring around the small area filled with short palm trees, Harry spotted the blue fungus and grinned. He led Severus to the tree and pointed at the fungus. "Is that what you're looking for?"

Severus took a deep breath, let go of Harry's hand and walked over to the tree. Somehow there was already a small glass jar in his hand, and a small knife. Harry leaned against another tree and took a swig of cold water. He watched Severus carefully and slowly remove a small amount of the fungus for several minutes before pulling off his sweat drenched t-shirt, he dropped it to the ground, not even noticing that Severus had finished and had turned back to him. Taking the lid of off his water bottle, Harry poured most of the cold water over his head. Letting out a sigh, he enjoyed the way the cold water dripped down his hair to his shoulders and chest.

Crunching leaves forced him to look up and his eyes widened when he noticed how close the older man was to him now. Severus put the jar and tools back into his heavy cloaks before turning those intense eyes on him, "Harry…" but his eyes were obviously tracking the trail a large drop of water as it rolled down his chest.

Feeling the butterflies in his stomach like they were turning into an f5 tornado, Harry playfully held up the water bottle and squirted a bit of water at Severus. Biting his lips nervously, Harry asked quietly, "Is it the one you needed?"

Dark eyes flashed up to his and a cold finger on his chest made him jump. He looked down and watched as the fingertip followed the same trail of water his eyes had just moments before. In a husky voice Severus answered him, "It's exactly what I needed…" for a tense moment, Harry realized that the older man wasn't fully talking about the fungus he'd just located. Instantly his cock jumped to attention. Severus spoke again, even as he stepped closer, "Thank you."

And then one of those cold hands was burying itself in Harry's dripping wet hair, and the younger man was being tugged forward and his mouth was being covered in a deep and commanding kiss. Letting out a shocked moan, Harry pressed in more, feeling his heart swell and then explode in chest as he was fully snogged by the older man. The hand on his chest moved to the small of his back and he felt himself being urged to the ground by the older man. Harry allowed himself to be lowered to the leaf laden ground and groaned again when he felt Severus' weight so solid and comforting on top of his own.

The press of hardness against his own, made Harry let out a low moan and push up into Severus' erection. The older man above him broke the kiss and cursed loudly, Harry chuckled at the use of such language by the usually reserved man but it also turned him on like nothing before. Severus stared down at him, his chest moving deeply in and out, his eyes burning. Before the older man could change his mind about what was happening, Harry growled and pushed up, pressing his mouth into the unresisting one above him. His own hands began the busy work of unbuttoning those infernal robes. Once that was done, Harry pushed them off and attacked Severus' shirt, his mouth busily devouring the Slytherin's.

Their tongues danced and dueled almost violently, teeth nipping and pulling on each other's bottom lips. But once their bare chests finally met, both men pulled back with hisses of shock and lust. Harry blinked dazedly and whispered, "Bloody hell…" experimentally he dragged his hands down the expanse of Severus' chest, making sure to brush past his nipples. This earned him a passionate growl from the older man and he smirked before leaning up to close his mouth over the hard nub. Wickedly he grinned when he heard Severus' shocked noise and concentrated on his ministrations.

Severus allowed him only a few moments to torture his nipple before forcefully pushing him back down onto the ground. They locked eyes as several cold fingers dragged down Harry's chest to the top of his trousers. Licking his lips, the younger man lifted his hips off the ground in a silent permission. Then the cold fingers were pulling at the button and zipper with skillful accuracy, and his trousers were being dragged down his ass and legs, quickly followed by his black boxer briefs.

Harry let out a surprised breath when he felt the soft breeze tickled across his exposed erection. Severus' eyes finally left his own to glance down at his heavy cock and balls. Light lit up the man's black eyes and then the man was smirking and pushing open the younger brunettes legs open. Harry let out a nervous noise and Severus hesitated, "Harry?"

"K-keep going."

"Are you sure? Have you had sex with a man before?"

"I have…just not a lot." Harry blushed and looked away.

A hand on his cheek forced him to look back at Severus and he saw the man's lips twitch into a gentle smile, "I'll be gentle."

Relief filled Harry's heart and he nodded, "I know…I trust you."

Severus' eyes flashed at his words but the older man simply moved back down. When cold fingers circled around the base of his cock, Harry whimpered and pressed up into that touch. Severus's hand moved up and down gently on his cock but the older man himself was busy stuffing his bunched up clothing under Harry's hips to lift them. Harry who was having trouble keeping track of his logic, wondered what Severus was doing but let all thoughts fly out of his mind when Severus' tongue was suddenly lathing his balls. Letting out a rather unflattering high pitched moan, Harry bucked up into the tongue.

Strong hands pinned his hips to the ground and the tongue continued its path downwards. Harry sat up partially, wondering what Severus was going to do with his tongue down there! But a strong hand on his chest had him staring straight up at the canopy of the jungle once more. And then he found out what that tongue could do down there and he let out a string of curses that had even Severus laughing.

Once the man could stop chuckling, Severus stroked his leg lovingly, before ducking back down and dragging the tip of his tongue across Harry's tight hole. Harry writhed on the hot, ground, his only staple to reality, were Severus' cold hands on his thighs. Severus tortured him for several long minutes before sitting up and reaching for his wand. Harry felt limp on the ground as he watched Severus move about. His heart was pounding so hard he was shocked that his new lover couldn't hear it. As Severus raised his wand and pointed it at his ass, Harry's limp hand reached up to grasp the slender wrist.

Black eyes snapped to his, immediately softening, "Harry?"

Harry blushed shyly and moved his hand from Severus' wrist. Reaching up he gently pushed back the hair that had fallen into the older man's eyes, as he did Severus's eyes softened and his face became almost someone completely new. Harry studied the relaxed and content expression on Severus' face and realized with a burst of emotion that he'd gone and fallen in love with Severus Snape. Wrapping his fingers around his loves neck, Harry pulled him down and kissed him, trying to put that burst of realization into the kiss. Severus gasped into his mouth, answering his unspoken question as to whether or not the older man got what Harry was trying to convey.

Pulling back, Harry whispered against Severus' lips, "Make love to me…"

Severus whispered the words for a lubrication spell against Harry's lips, their lips meeting in soft kisses in between the words. Harry simply couldn't get enough of the man he'd fallen so hard for. When the cold fingers pushed into his body, he let out a quiet gasp and eagerly moved his body so that his lover knew it was okay to move his fingers, fully stretching him, preparing him for what he knew was a considerable girth.

Finally Severus was leaning in to whisper, "Legs up my shoulders…Tell me when 'your' ready."

Harry felt warm at the idea that Severus wanted him to be comfortable and did as he was told. Once his legs were in position he moaned softly at the soft bounce of Severus' cock against his eager hole. The older man's eyes burned as he gave Harry a questioning look but the younger man just nodded eagerly and with a quick but gentle and controlled push, Severus was sheathed completely in him. Harry let out a sharp whimper at the heated pain that flared up inside, but the love that filled his heart was more overwhelming and quickly sated the pain. Severus' cold fingers brushed his face gently and he whispered hoarsely, "Are you in pain?"

Harry opened his eyes and was surprised when wetness dripped down his cheeks. He smiled softly, "No…the furthest from that."

And then he moved his hips in that sinful way and Severus let out a low curse and began thrusting slowly in and out of Harry, making fireworks pop up in front of those green eyes. Harry buried his fingers in that silky dark hair and began meeting Severus' thrusts. Soft moans and whispered adorations drifted from their lips as they began to move faster, urging each other to completion. The only sounds around them were the soft rush of the waves around them, the flutter of the leaves on the trees, the slap of their skin meeting, and their soft exclamations to each other.

A cold hand closed around the cock bobbing between them and Harry gasped, "If y-you do that…I'm g-going to come!"

"That's the idea silly boy." Severus gritted out, a grin taking over his lips even as his eyes burning with pleasure.

Harry writhed on the ground, his heart panging powerfully in his chest. His body burned with electricity as they moved together and he bucked between Severus' rough thrusts and the hand closed around his cock. The pleasure overtook Harry and as his body spasmed with his orgasm, Severus clamped his mouth over his and proceeded to snog him even as he shouted out the potion masters name. Falling limply back to the ground, Harry opened his eyes to watch as the older man threw his head back and clamped his mouth shout so that only a strangled groan slipped past his lips.

Together they laid panting on the ground, Harry's hands soothing back the slightly sweatier locks from Severus' head and laying out gentle kisses on the man's head and neck. He ached to speak the three words, his heart was proclaiming so loudly, but some very strong intuition in his mind screamed at him that it was the wrong time to announce his love. So instead, Harry just held his lover and listened to Severus' breathing slow back to its normal pace. He enjoyed their sweaty bodies lying together, enjoyed the feel of the dark haired man's powerful cock growing soft inside of him.

Severus pushed up so that he could stare down into Harry's eyes and Harry smiled coyly up at him, "Well, bloody hell if that's what I get each time I find something you need, give me a list."

The older man snorted and reached down to pull himself out of Harry's body, eliciting a gasp from the both of them. He rolled off to the side and Harry turned his head to stare at the older man. After a few moments of staring, Severus' smirk grew, "What Potter?"

"You were amazing." Harry whispered.

"Someone your age would think anyone is amazing."

"I've had sex with other men before Severus. This was more intense and…Well frankly it was the best I've ever had."

The black eyes softened, "You were great too."

Harry scooted inch by inch closer to Severus until his front was touching the man's side. He bit his lip when the older man's eyes rolled slowly but grinned when a cool arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Harry pressed his face to Severus' chest and listened to the rapid heartbeat. Letting out a soft sigh, he whispered, "Severus…I…don't want to this to be a one off."

He felt the older man stiffen next to him and felt a pang of fear run through him. Looking away Harry, let out a disappointed breath and push away from Severus. Finally standing, Harry began slowly pulling on his clothing, and listening to the sounds of the other man sitting up behind him. Once he was fully clothed, Harry reached down for the bottle of water on the ground and took a deep swig of the now heated water. A hand gently ruffled the back of his head and Harry leaned back into the touch.

Severus kissed the back of his head gently and whispered slowly, "Let's go take a long shower…"

Harry nodded and let himself be turned back around, his heart panging roughly. The pain in his stomach was mixed with the feeling in his gut of déjà vu, like he'd been in this situation with Severus before and the man had turned him down. His breathed hitched in his throat at the idea and he unconsciously reached for the man's wrist as they walked back through the jungle, Severus making sure he'd gathered all of his belongings. The older man turned back to glance at him curiously, but moved his hand to grasp at Harry's.

Feeling his heart jump, Harry tightened the grip on Severus' hand and let the older man lead him into the tent. He was surprised when the usually meticulous Severus dropped his bags on the couch, almost uncaringly and tugged him into the bathroom. Harry gasped when Severus' cold fingers immediately began gently tugging his clothing back off. Once they were both completely naked, Severus turned to turn the water on in the shower and motioned for Harry to get in.

Harry sighed when the water his skin and then Severus' slicked skin pressed into his own. Feeling his cock hardening again, he turned and blinked coyly up at the older man. Severus smirked but just reached for the shampoo behind Harry. Harry was shocked when the taller man squirted some of the vanilla scented shampoo into his hands and then proceeded to rub it into Harry's hair. His fingers moved gently as he rubbed the shampoo into Harry's hair, making sure to coat all of the thick black hair.

"I've always adored your hair…" Severus muttered so quietly Harry almost missed it.

After quickly rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Harry smiled sweetly, "We have the same hair."

Severus snorted as he washed his own hair, "No we don't. You have that thick, soft and luxurious hair. I have thin and dull hair."

Reaching up, Harry gently tugged on the hair around the base of Severus' neck, "I like your hair, it's lovely and smells like you…"

"I never figured you for a romantic Potter." Severus grinned to show that he was joking and grabbed the soap.

"I'm usually not." Harry's sentence ended in a groan when Severus dragged the soap bar across his chest in one swoop, and then began to draw circles across his skin with the bar of soap.

Trembling, Harry pressed back against the wall as those long fingers mixed with the smoothness of the soap dragged across his sensitive nipples. His cock was standing hard again. Severus made an impressed noise and quickly washed the front of Harry's body, his long, precise fingers lingering on the younger man's trigger spots, his nipples, his ribs, his hips and finally his groin. Severus paid special attention to that spot, much to Harry's enjoyment. Each time he passed over a spot that would make the younger brunette, Severus would smirk up at him, an almost evil smile on the man's face.

After his feet were thoroughly cleaned, Harry couldn't help it anymore and reached down to yank the older man up. Harry kissed the man desperately, his hand moving at his side trying to turn the waters temperature up. Whirling, he pressed the potions master into the shower wall and kissed him even harder, pressing his body into the other man's and diving his hand down to pin the hand that was reaching up to him to the wall. Severus let out a shocked noise and Harry ate it all up, enjoying every moment that the older man seemed to be under his thrall.

Tightening his grip, Harry pulled away from the kiss and quickly dropped to his knees. Severus' eyes fluttered open rapidly and his mouth dropped open in either lust or shock, Harry really didn't care at this point. Instead he stared down at the heavy and long red cock in front of his face. Leaning in, he experimentally licked at the tip and earned a growl from the man above him. Pushing his mouth over the head of his cock, Harry sucked hard, loving the taste of Severus in his mouth. Then Severus' free hand was burying itself in his thick black hair and Harry pulled back with a loud pop. Narrowing his eyes, he took the hand out of his hair and pushed it against the wall, pinning it by Severus' side. The black eyes watching him, narrowed in dark delight and Harry growled, "Keep them there." He smirked at the raised eyebrow from Severus and moved in again.

Engulfing Severus' cock with his mouth, he began moving his head, in and out, swallowing as he did. Groaning at the taste of Severus in his mouth, Harry was shocked when the man above him suddenly gripped his hair in rough grip. Snapping his eyes up to stare at Severus, the Gryffindor smirked around the cock in his mouth when he noticed the dark lust burning out of his lovers eyes. Sucking Severus down to the hilt, Harry let out a low hum in his throat and reveled at the way the other mans began to shake a little and the hand in his hair tightened almost roughly again.

He carried this on for several more minutes and then Severus let out a loud gasp and groaned out, "Harry…I-I'm going to cum…"

Sucking harder and working his mouth the best he could over his lovers cock, Harry reached up and dragged his nails down the surprisingly noticeable abs that Severus had. The older man bucked into his mouth wildly and slammed in one final time before tensing up and moaning quietly. Harry choked a little on Severus' thick cock but swallowed almost instinctively when he felt the warm come coat his throat. He hummed at the sight in front of him, Severus leaning heavily against the shower wall, his pale cold chest moving deeply in and out, his eyes filled with dark passion and completely locked on his own, intensive possessiveness clear in his eyes.

Shivering wildly from the look in his eyes, Harry blushed and looked down the shower floor, his eyes following the waters progress into the drain. Though his heart was beating wildly and only continued to increase its pace when a cold hand under his chin pulled his face up so that he could stare nervously into those deep, dark black eyes. Said eyes, sparkled down at him, something in them warming Harry's heart instantly. He slowly slid up Severus' body and grinned playfully when the man's smirk didn't hold his usual confidence.

"You're…almost unbelievable…" Severus whispered, his eyes staring deep into Harry's.

"Why's that?"

"I didn't expect you to be like this at all. I suppose I've misjudged you in the past."

Harry laughed loudly and turned to quickly turn the shower off before turning back to tangle his fingers deep in Severus' wet hair, "You suppose?"

Soft lips covered his and Harry let his eyes slip closed. He groaned into the kiss and felt Severus chuckle softly at him, "I forgot what being a horny young wizard was like…"

"You're keeping up alright…"

Pulling away, Harry stepped out of the shower and heard Severus following him. He halfheartedly wiped himself down and stepped out of the steaming bathroom. With a surprised noise, he glanced outside of the tent and felt his eyebrows rise at the darkness that surrounded them. He let out a sharp gasp when a smart hand smacked hard on his ass and whirled around to glare at Severus, who was trying not to chuckle.

The older man pulled on a thick black bathrobe and tossed Harry his own, "Shall I make dinner?"

Taking the liberty of answering for him, Harry's stomach let out a loud growl and he sat back and watched with riveted eyes as his lover moved around the kitchen, cooking dinner for him and occasionally stirring up the light conversation. Curled up on the sofa, Harry and Severus playfully fed each other, most of the times more of their fingers and tongues ending up in each other's mouth instead of the food. Still, Severus made sure that both bowls of pasta were empty before moving them away and simply pulled Harry into a cuddling position so that they could lazily kiss and murmur softly to each other.

When he started to doze, Harry felt Severus gently help him off of the couch and into a bedroom. The sleepy young man smiled with his eyes closed as Severus pulled the robe off of his body and made a happy humming noise low in his throat. Harry opened his eyes sleepily at the noise and allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed gently. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he gazed around the room, when he realized that it was Severus' room that they were in, his face filled with blood and he smiled down at his lap.

His delight grew when Severus climbed into bed with him and turned to him with an amused look, "Do you always sleep with your glasses on Harry?"

"No…But then again I don't usually find myself in these situations." Harry smiled to show Severus how much he enjoyed the situation they found themselves in.

Severus reached out with both hands and gently pulled the glass from Harry's nose, his eyes staring intently into his young lovers. The older man whispered, "Incredible…"

"What's incredible?"

"Your eyes." Severus kissed him sweetly and gently on his bottom lip before pulling them down onto the bed and pulling the comforter over the two of them. Harry felt his heart fill with joy as Severus' arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a tight spooning position. The older man's breath on the back of Harry's neck was somehow oddly comforting, as well as the cold arm draped over his waist, keeping a firm grip on him.

Harry decided not to think about what Severus' reaction tomorrow would be, or what the man was feeling for him at the moment was, or even if the man really would want him, he just reveled in being held by the man he'd come to love. He adored feeling the man's arms wrapped around his waist, their bodies being pressed together and the warm breath on the back of his neck. It was exactly what he had needed, to feel…Whole, happy, and loved.

Smiling at the lips that pressed into the back of his neck, Harry whispered, "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Harry…" Severus kissed him again and silence fell. The only sound in the room was the soft sounds of their mingled breath and the soft sighs that fell from their lips.


	6. intermission

Hey everyone! its been a long time since i have updated this story but i will actually be continuing this story within the next couple of weeks. In the meantime, i have uploaded a new short fic, that i would love for everyone to check out called, Unexpected Enchantment. So stay tuned, let me know what you think about the new story and as always i take requests!


End file.
